Love oh Love
by etwina kim
Summary: Chap 11.Ryeowook begitu lega saat mengetahui keadaan Yesung. Hanya berdua dengan Yesung? Tentu saja membuat Ryeowook sangat senang . Yewook pair. BL, Gaje.
1. Chapter 1

LOVE oh LOVE

By Etwina Kim

Cast : Yewook and SuJu Member

Rate : T

Summary : tak ada yang salah ketika cinta itu datang

Chap 1

Ryeowook pov

_Aku harus apa? Orang yang sangat ku cintai mengacuhkanku...bahkan membenciku sehingga menerima telponku saja tidak mau...aku harus apa? Menyalahkan yeoja itu?_

Ku tutup diaryku lalu ku masukkan kedalam tas selanjutnya ku ambil ponsel dan memencet nomor yang sangat ku hafal luar kepala dan hanya bunyi nada tunggu kembali menjawabnya seperti beberapa hari yang lalu dan selalu sama.

"Hiks.. hyung."

"Wookie-ah,,kenapa nangis?" Intrupsi Siwon hyung terhadap kegiatanku.

"Aniya hyung" Jawabku singkat.

"Jinja? Tapi aku tidak percaya Wook-ah,,katakan pada hyung ada apa?" Siwon hyung mengambil posisi duduk disebelahku ditepi tempat tidur kami, yang kebetulan sekarang aku sekamar dengan Siwon hyung dirangkaian promosi album Super Junior M.

" Aku mau minta maaf pada Yesung hyung tapi sejak kemarin mengacuhkanku, bahkan tidak mau mengangkat telponku hyung." Aduku pada Siwon hyung.

"Ya sudah bagaimana kalau hyung yang telpon yesung hyung, nanti kalau diangkat kamu yang berbicara ne?" Usul siwon hyung tanpa menanyakan masalahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ne hyung,gomawo."

Siwon hyung merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponselnya menghubungi yesung kemudian

"..."

"Hallo hyung, aku baik-baik saja." Siwon hyung mengulurkan ponselnya padaku untuk berbicara dengan Yesung hyung,bagimana bisa Yesung hyung langsung menerima panggilan dari Siwon hyung dan selalu mengabaikan telponku.

"H-hyung ini aku.." Kataku pada Yesung hyung begitu aku menerima ponsel Siwon hyung.

Tut..tut..tut

"Hyung ..Yesung hyung menutup telponnya...hiks." Ku serahkan kembali ponsel Siwon hyung pada pemiliknya.

"Uljima Wookie, mungkin baterainya habis, besok kalau sudah di Korea biar hyung bicara pada Yesung hyung, jja sekarang tidurlah." Siwon hyung mengusap lembut punggungku.

"Hyung, kalau aku berbeda apakah hyung tetap menyayangiku?" Semakin kebenamkan kepalaku didada bidang Siwon hyung.

"Apa maksudmu Wookie-ah?" Jawabnya bingung.

"Ga papa hyung, jaljayo."

Ku gerakkan badanku untuk berbaring memunggungi Siwon hyung supaya tidak melihat air mata ku yang mengalir.

" Ya tuhan kuatkanlah selalu diriku menghadapi ini semua, jangan kau uji aku melebihi batas kemampuanku." Doaku sebelum mataku benar – benar terpejam.

_Hari ini akan bertemu dengan hyungku "Tersayang " aku harus bagaimana untuk mendapat maaf darinya?_

Perjalanan China – Korea aku kembali duduk dengan Siwon hyung, entah kebetulan atau sengaja Siwon hyung yang ingin duduk denganku karena kutau kalo Siwon hyung paling suka bercanda bareng Donghae dan Eunhyuk hyung.

"Wookie-ah, kamu baik – baik saja?" Tanya Siwon hyung ketika mendudukkan dirinya dikursi penumpang sebelah.

"Aku..aku ..hiks." kupalingkan wajahku menghadap arah jendela, air mataku lagi-lagi tumpah.

"wookie – ah,tidakkah kau ingin berbagi denganku?" Kutarik lengan Siwon hyung yang telah duduk disamping kursiku, kubenamkan wajahku pada lengannya , sungguh aku tak tau harus apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan jika bertemu dengan Yesung hyung yang mungkin sekarang sudah menganggapku tidak normal? Haruskah aku menceritakan semua ini pada Siwon hyung? Apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon hyung jika tau aku tidak normal? Kucengkram kuat-kuat lengan Siwon hyung .

"Wookie-ah, kamu kenapa? Jangan buat hyung khawatir ..Wook!Wookie!" Tak peduli Siwon hyung mengguncang bahuku, meneriakkan namaku berkali – kali, tak ku pedulikan juga dimana aku sekarang. Ahh kepalaku jadi sakit sekali memikirkan ini semua, rasanya ingin otakku berhenti berputar , tertidur tanpa memikirkan apapun. Tapi aku tak ingin menyerah sekarang, aku harus kuat , aku tak boleh terlihat tolong aku.

Entah Tuhan mengabulkan permohonanku tadi agar otakku berhenti berpikir atau apa, semuanya terasa ringan, melayang dan gelap.

Ryeowook POV end

Author pov

"Oh God. Wookie! Ireona! Wookie!" Teriak Siwon panic.

Teriakan Siwon yang cukup untuk membuat keributan dikabin VIP. Member SUJU M segera pun segera mendatangi sumber suara yang sudah sangat mereka hafal itu, dan perlu disukuri karena teriakan Siwon yang cukup keras itu berhasil membawa Ryeowook kembali pada kesadarannya.

"Hy ung." Panggil Wookie lirih.

Siwon merendahkan kursi penumpang milik Ryeowook supaya Ryeowook dapat berbaring dengan nyaman, menyelimutinya dan mengusap – usap kepalanya dengan lembut.

" Yak! Siwon ada apa ?" Tanya Eunhae serempak.

"Wookie kenapa Wonie?" Sungmin menarik Siwon bangkit dari kursinya, dan duduk di kursi tersebut tangan kanannya mengusap lengan Ryeowook dan tangan kirinya mengusap kepala Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah kamu kenapa hemm? Apa perlu kita turun dan pergi kedokter?" Guratan kekhawatiran nampak sekali di wajah Sungmin mengingat dia begitu dekat dengan Ryeowook, begitupun dengan member lain cemas menanti jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook, mengingat bahwa Ryeowook jarang sekali sakit bahkan sampai kehilangan kesadarannya, ini pasti sudah gawat pikir para member.

"Aniyo hyung-duel, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kita pulang saja ne." Jawab Ryeowook menenangkan hyungduel dan dongsaengnya, menyembunyikan segala sakit yang dideritanya.

"Oke, tapi setelah mendarat di Korea kamu harus ke rumah sakit ne?" Giliran meneger hyung yang bicara "Dan tidak ada penolakan arraso!" Ryeowookpun menganggukkan kepala danda setuju meskipun ia tau ia sangat takut dengan yang namanya rumah sakit.

"Kalian kembalilah ketempat duduk kalian, biarkan Wook istirahat, dan Siwon bisakah kau antarkan Wookie periksa? Karena hanya jadwalmu yang kosong setelah ini!" Perintah sang manager.

"Ne hyung."

Pesawat akhirnya lepas landas meninggalkan china menuju korea. begitu mendarat di korea para member kecuali Siwon dan Ryeowook segera menuju mobil yang menjemputnya bersama manager untuk segera istirahat dikarenakan beberapa jam lagi mereka harus tampil ditempat yang menuntun Ryeowook untuk masuk kedalam taksi yang telah disiapkan oleh manager hyung untuk menuju Rumah Sakit memeriksakan kondisi Ryeowook.

"Hyung, kenapa harus ke Rumah Sakit? Aku baik – baik saja,lagian hyung tahu jika aku begitu takut dengan Rumah Sakit?" Ryeowook memandang Siwon dengan jurus puppynya.

"Justru karena kamu bilang baik – baik saja, hyung pastikan kamu sedang tidak lagi baik-baik saja" Jawab Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Ryeowook. "Mana ada orang pingsan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja eoh."

"Sungguh aku tidak apa – apa hyung." Bujuk Ryeowook kepada Siwon.

"Mau tidak mau kamu harus ke Rumah Sakit!" Tegas Siwon.

"Hyung menyebalkan!" Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya, keringat dingin mulai mengalir didahinya, ia sungguh – sungguh takut dengan Rumah Sakit tapi kenapa semua orang memaksanya pergi, sungguh ia ingin lari saja.

Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Ryeowook seolah-olah dia akan kabur kalau dia melepaskan tangannya, padahal apa yang dipikirkan Siwon sama karena Ryeowook juga berniat kabur tapi apa daya dia tenaga yang memegang tangannya sangatlah kuat. "Hyung aku takut."

"Tenanglah Wookie, bukanya ada hyung disini."

tebece

Anneyong ini ff series pertamaku buat Yewook Shipper. Di chap pertama memang sengaja Yesung belum di munculkan, tapi tenang saja disini Siwon hanya berperan sebagai hyung yang baik bagi Ryeowook.  
mohon reviewnya, karena author yakin masih banyak typo di ff ini, review kalian sangat membantuku untuk kelanjutan ffku.  
Gomawo.


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE oh LOVE

By Elis Etwina

Cast : Yewook and SuJu Member

Rate : T

Summary : tak ada yang salah ketika cinta itu datang

Chap 2

_Ada kerinduan direlung hati  
kepada siapa rinduku ini?_

Sudah seminggu Yesung tidak bertemu dengan namja manis pasca pertengkaran itu.  
Ternyata ada rindu yang dia rasakan untuk Ryeowook. Namja manis yang selalu mengisi harinya, menyiapkan makanan untuknya, mengurus kura-kuranya, dan segala keperluanya.

"ini hanya rinduku sebagai hyung dan dongsaeng saja kan?" tanya Yesung pada diri sendiri,Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa Ia sangat merindukan namja manis itu.

Flash back on

Yesung terlihat gusar saat berjalan mendekati seorang namja manis yang pernah menjadi roommatenya dan seorang yeoja yang pernah menjadi teman duetnya itu. Ryeowook dan Luna nampak serius berbicara sehingga tak mengetahui kedatangan Yesung yang sengaja diundang oleh Luna.

"Luna ada apa memanggilku? Dan kau wookie kenapa bertengkar dengan Luna?"tanya Yesung sambil memegang tangan Ryeowook yang masih menggunakan jarinya untuk menunjuk-nunjuk Luna.

"Yesung hyung lepaskan aku, aku harus memberi pelajaran pada wanita ini!"teriak Ryeowook.

"Oppa lihatlah kelakuan asli dongsaeng kesayanganmu itu, dia hanya manis mukanya saja oppa, tapi lihatlah kelakuannya pada yeoja."

"Ryeowook! Ada apa denganmu hah? Mengapa kamu bersikap kasar pada yeoja?" tatapan tajam Yesung mengarah pada Ryeowook.

"Luna mencuri diaryku hyung. Luna kembalikan diaryku cepat!" Ryeowook bersiap merebut diarynya tapi tangannya sudah keburu dipegang Yesung untuk menghentikan aksinya.

"Aku tidak mencurinya oppa, aku menemukannya terjatuh dibawah kursinya, dan aku hanya ingin membacanya sedikit oppa, Ryeowook oppa aja yang terlalu berlebihan." Luna membela diri.

"Aishhh, kalian bisa diam tidak! Wookie mintalah dengan cara yang baik dan juga mengapa kau membawa diary kemana-mana? Seharusnya kau menyimpanya di dorm saja."perintah Yesung.

"Aku sudah memintanya dengan baik tadi hyung, tapi dia tidak mau memberikannya,malah membacanya." Ryeowook tidak mau disalahkan oleh Yesung seolah –olah dialah penyebab pertengkarannya dengan Luna.

"Yesung oppa lihatlah, Ryeowook oppa menuliskan namamu di dalam diarynya, kubacakan oppa!" seru Luna membuat Ryeowook melotot.

"Mwo! YA! Luna apa –apaan kau!" teriak Ryeowook lagi.

Tanpa peduli Luna membaca diary Ryeowook keras .

_Kiky,,,  
aku jatuh cinta,,,,,  
aku jatuh cinta dengan hyungku,,,  
hyung yang paling aku sayang,,,  
kim jong woon hyung,,,,_

_Kiky,,,  
aku tau ini salah,,,  
tapi semakin lama aku semakin mencintainya,,,  
menatapnya,,bersamanya saja sudah membuat aku bahagia,,,  
aku mencintainya Kiky,,,  
sampai kapanpun aku akan mencintainya,,,  
Jong Woon hyung,,Yesung hyung saranghe  
jongwonie saranghe,,,,_

Yesung terbelalak kaget setelah mendengar apa yang Luna baca, tangannya secara reflek mengendorkan pegangannya pada Ryeowook dan merebut diary yang dipegang Luna. Mata sipitnya memandangi bait demi bait tulisan Ryeowook yang tertuang dalam diarynya, raut mukanya menegang dan mata sipit itupun menatap tajam pada namja disebelahnya untuk minta penjelasan.

"Katakan apa ini benar Wookie!"

"..."

"Jawab Wookie! Jangan diam saja!" seru Yesung dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Buliran bening menetes satu per satu dari sepasang caramel Ryeowook "hyung, mianhe..hiks."

"Jadi ini benar Wookie, kau mencintai hyung?" ulang Yesung.

"Ne...mianhe"ucap Ryeowook lirih.

Yesung menjatuhkan diary Ryeowook, memundurkan langkahnya menatap tak percaya pada dongsaengnya, dongsaeng yang sangat ia sayangi dan lindungi ternyata mempunyai perasaan terlarang terhadap dirinya.

"Kau mengerikan Ryeowook-ah, jauhi hyung mulai sekarang, jangan menghubungi hyung lagi" menarik tangan Luna dan pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian dalam tangisnya.

Flashback off

"Ryeowookie, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"gumam Yesung.

Drrrttt...drtttt

Handphone Yesung bergetar ternyata ada telpon dari manager hyung.

"Yeobseo hyung, ada apa?" tanya Yesung langsung begitu mengangkat telphonnya.

"Bisakah kau menemani Siwon memeriksakan Ryeowook di Rumah sakit?"

"Mwo! Ryeowook sakit apa hyung?" tanya Yesung panik dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Molla Yesung, kami belUm tahu, tapi tadi sempat pingsan dipesawat ketika hendak pulang ke Korea."

"Ne hyung aku akan segera kesana." buru –buru Yesung mematikan telephonnya dan meraih kunci mobilnya menuju Rumah Sakit Seoul, tidak bisa dibohongi Yesung begitu khawatir dengan keadaan dongsaeng kesayangnya Ryeowook yang selama seminggu ini ia hindari karena perasaan terlarang Ryeowook kepadanya. Apakah kau juga sudah mulai jatuh cinta kepada Ryeowook eoh?

##

"Siwon hyung berhentilah tertawa seperti itu!" Ryeowook mendengus dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya terlihat begitu lucu.

"Hahahaha, hyung kira kau kenapa-napa, ternyata stress, hahahaha." Siwon masih menertawakan hasil diagnosa dokter tentang Ryeowook apalagi sekarang Ryeowook begitu tampak lucu dengan pose seperti itu.

"Kan sudah ku bilang kalau aku ga apa-apa, kalian terlalu memaksaku, aku mencoba untuk menurut dan ternyata hyung malah menertawakanku sekarang." Ryeowook memukul lengan Siwon sebal.

"Apakah kau stress karena didiamkan Yesung hyung?" tanya Siwon menghentikan tawanya dan memandang Ryeowook dengan penuh selidik.

"..."

"Hey ! Mengapa diam saja? Berarti benar tebakkan hyung?" Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Begitu seriuskah masalah kalian?" tanya Siwon kembali, "Bisa kamu ceritakan masalahmu kepada hyung Wookie-ah."

"Yesung hyung marah padaku, karena aku..aku,hiks." Wookie kembali meneteskan airmatanya kemudian mengusap kasar dengan punggung tangannya.

"Karena apa Wook? Jangan buat hyung semakin penasaran dan khawatir." Siwon mengusap punggung Ryeowook lembut.

"A aku mencintainya hyung, aku mencintai Ye sung hyung, hiks." isakan Ryeowook terdengar lagi bersamaan dengan pengakuaannya terhadap Siwon.

"MWO! Wo...Woookie, katakan itu tidak bena, katakan hyung salah dengar." teriak Siwon sambil bangkit dari duduknya memegang kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pusing.

"Bagaimana bisa wook-ah, kau mempunyai perasaan terlarang tersebut?" Siwon masih tidak percaya dengan pengakuan dongsaeng manisnya tersebut, dongsaeng kecilnya yang manja yang selalu bergelayut atau bersembunyi dibalik punggung hyungdulnya.

"hisk, aku, hiks"

"Aku tidak tau hyung, kalau hyung merasa jijik padaku karena aku abnormal hyung bisa meninggalkanku sekarang,sama seperti yang Yesung hyung lakukan." airmata Ryeowook semakin deras mengalir, entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang menyembunyikan masalahnya tidak akan lebih baik jika hyungdulnya tahu, cepat atau lambat semuanya pasti juga taukan?

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua sangat kontras ketika Siwon menertawakan diagnosa pemeriksaan Ryeowook. Mereka diam dengan pikiran masing-masing,masih sesekali terdengar isak tangis dari namja mungil yang meringkuk dalam duduknya.

"Woonie,Wookie! Apa semua baik-baik saja?" intrupsi namja tampan terhadap kegiatan dua insan yang saling diam yang tengah berada didepannya tersebut.

"Hyung..." sapa Siwon dan Ryeowook hampir bersamaan seraya mendonggakkan kepala mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya namja tampan yang dikenal dengan nama Kim Jong Woon atau Yesung.

"Hei ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Yesung kembali karena merasa diabaikan. Ditatapnya kedua dongsaengnya bergantian, lalu matanya tertuju pada Ryeowook yang masih mengalirkan airmata dari manik caramelnya itu.

"Ryeowookie, kamu kenapa? Mana yang sakit saeng?" Yesung melupakan apa yang terjadi seminggu lalu ketika melihat keadaan Ryeowook tengah menangis itu, diusapnya air mata yang mengalir dipipi Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook kaget dengan perlakuannya.

"Hyung, mianhe." Lirih Ryeowook.

"Yesung hyung maafkanlah Ryeowookie, jangan mengacuhkannya lagi, dia seperti ini karena hyung." intrupsi Siwon berusaha mengabaikan pengakuan dari Ryeowook. Siwon hanya berpikir seminggu Ryeowook diabaikan oleh Yesung bisa stress begini, apalagi jika ditambah dirinya dan member lain yang mengabaikannya. Siwon tak mau memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk terhadap dongsaeng mungilnya itu.

"Wookie kenapa Wonnie?" tanya Yesung merasa pertanyaannya ketika sampai ditempat ini belum dijawab oleh keduanya.

"Wookie mengalami stress karena hyung tidak mau memaafkannya dan mengacuhkannya." tangannya kini kembali mengusap punggung Ryeowook seakan memberitahukan semuanya sudah berakhir dengan kedatangan Yesung.

Greebb

Yesung menarik tubuh namja mungil itu kedalam pelukannya, mendekapnya erat, memberikan ketenangan pada Ryeowook, mengusap punggungnya dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Maafkan hyung Wookie.."

"Hiks, hyung mianhe, hiks" Ryeowook membalas pelukan Yesung tak kalah eratnya, membenamkan kepalanya didada bidang Yesung menyalurkan rasa rindu terpendamnya selama seminggu ini.

"Hyung, Wookie! Lebih baik kita pulang dan menyelesaikannya didorm, apa kalian mau jadi tontonan publik disini eoh?" lagi-lagi Siwon mengintrupsi kegiatan Ye Wook.

"Istirahatlah, hyung buatkan makanan untukmu." Yesung membantu Ryeowook membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur, menyelimutinya dan mengecup keningnya.

"Gomawo hyung." ucap Ryeowook lirih.

Yesung meninggalkan kamar Ryeowook menuju dapur, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan mengacuhkan dan menjauhi Ryeowook bukan solusi mengingat dia mengacuhkannya seminggu aja begini jadinya, selalu dekat dengannya apakah tidak akan memupupuk perasaan Ryeowook terhadapnya atau mungkin perasaannya yang akan tumbuh terhadap Ryeowook.

Tbc

Akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan chap 2,maaf pabila masih banyak typo, dan maaf pada fansnya Luna karena menjadikannya tokoh antagonis disini,sekali lagi maaf ne.  
Terima kasih yang sudah mereview chap 1, aku sudah membalas review kalian. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Mohon reviewnya yaa...gomawo..pay-pay


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE oh LOVE

By Elis Etwina

Cast : Yewook,member SuJu dan Luna

Rate : T

Ganre : Romance,hurt,drama

Summary : Bagaimana jika seorang namja tampan penyuka kura-kura diperebutkan oleh seorang namja dan yeoja?

Chap 3

Seorang yeoja nampak kesal melihat pemandangan didepannya,pemandangan dimana seorang namja tampan dengan mata obsidiannya menggandeng lengan seorang namja manis memasuki lobby apartemen yang biasa di sebut dorm super yang diketahui bernama Luna itu membanting tas ke lantai menyalurkan rasa kesalnya.

" Huh, bagaimana bisa Ryeowook dan Yesung oppa sudah berbaikan?" geram Luna. Ayolah Luna kau pikir mereka baru hidup bersama selama 2 bulan eoh? Mereka bahkan sudah sekamar dalam waktu lebih dari setahun.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu segera Yesung oppa." Luna berlalu meninggalkan dorm Super Junior untuk selanjutnya membuat rencana untuk memisahkan YE-Wook. Itu yang akan dilakukan oleh Luna.

Di Dorm Super Junior lantai 12, seorang namja tampan bernama Yesung sibuk berkutat dengan panci diatas kompor, tangan mungilnya tampak sibuk mengaduk isi dalam panci sesekali raut mukanya nampak bigung. Yesung menuangkan buburnya didalam mangkuk setelah dirasa matang,menuang air putih kedalam gelas kemudian meletakkan diatas nampan.

"Yesung hyung! Sedang apa?" panggilan dari Kyuhyun menghentikan konsentrasinya untuk melirik sang pemanggil tersebut.

"Eh Kyu, hyung sedang menyiapkan makan untuk Wookie, ada apa kemari eoh?" tanya Yesung setelah menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Mau nengok Wookie hyung, tadi Wookie sms kalau sekarang sudah didorm, bagaimana kondisinya hyung?" tangan Kyuhyun mengambil nampan yang disiapkan Yesung lalu berjalan menuju kamar Ryeowook diikuti Yesung dibelakangnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

Yesung memegang handle pintu dan mendorongnya kedalam.

"Wookie-ah, bangunlah! Makanlah dulu." perintah Yesung, tangannya menyiibakkan selimut yang dipakai Ryeowook membantunya bangun dan menyandarkannya dikepala tempat tidur.

"Wookie, bagaimana keadaanmu?Apanya yang sakit?" Kyuhyun meletakkan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih dinakas samping tempat tidur Ryeowook. Menempelkan telapak tangannya dikening Ryeowook.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyu." desah Ryeowook.

"Wookie, makan dulu ne, aaa." Yesung mencoba menyuapkan satu sendok bubur buatannya kedepan mulut Ryeowook setelah mengabil mangkuk bubur yang diletakkan Kyuhyun diatas nakas tadi.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri hyung." katanya menolak tapi mulutnya dengan mudah terbuka menerima suapan dari Yesung.

"Tak ada penolakan" jawab Yesung terus menyuapkan bubur ke mulut Ryeowook.

"Kyu bukankah kamu ada acara hari ini?" Yesung bertanya pada Kyuhyun, ketika melihat Evil magnae itu duduk di sofa dan mengeluarkan benda yang disebut – sebut sebagai pacarnya, apalagi kalau bukan psp.

"Mengusirku hyung? Supaya bisa berduaan dengan Wookie?" Kyuhyun menjawab disertai seringai andalannya.

"Baguslah kalau kamu sadar Kyu."jawab Yesung dengan masih fokus menyuapi Ryeowook.

"Jangan harap hyung, aku akan disini sesuka hatiku dan akan terus menganggu kalian, kekekekeke." tawa nista Kyuhyun keluar mengingat posisinya sekarang sebagai 'obat nyamuk' yang sengaja dilakukan Kyuhyun tanpa Kyuhyun tahu masalah sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi antara Yesung dan Ryeowook. Yang Kyuhyun tahu Yesung sangatlah suka memanjakan Ryeowook.

"Aishh, kalo kalian mau ribut keluar saja sana,aku mau tidur hyung, Kyu." Ryeowook kembali membaringkan tubuhnya setelah menghabiskan bubur buatan Yesung.

"Hyung, temani aku sampai tidur ne!" pinta Ryeowook pelan, ia hanya tidak ingin Yesung pergi begitu saja.

"Nah loh?Ryeowookie! Kenapa sich kamu seneng banget tidur ditemanin Yesung hyung yang aneh itu?"cibir Kyu.

"Diamlah Kyu." Yesung menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook dari Kyuhyun serta merubah posisi duduknya. Mengambil posisi duduk disamping Ryeowook dengan punggung bersandar di kepala tempat tidur Ryeowook, kakinya ia letekkan lurus disamping tubuh Ryeowook yang terbalut selimut tangannya meraih i-pod, menempelkan headset ditelinga lalu mengusap kepala Ryeowook setelahnya. Yesung sangat merasa bersalah dengan keadaan Ryeowook saat ini, ia hanya ingin menebusnya dengan apa yang bisa ia lakukan seperti sekarang ini, tidak peduli lagi perasaannya terhadap Ryeowook biarlah semua berjalan seperti air dan biarlah hanya dirinya, Siwon yang mengetahui perasaan Ryeowook terhadapnya.

Yesung hanya ingin Ryeowook tahu kalau dia tidak menjauhinya tapi Yesung juga tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa membalas perasaan Ryeowook. Yesung tidak ingin Ryeowook berharap banyak pada dirinya untuk membalas cintanya. Yang bisa diberikan Yesung saat ini hanyalah cinta seorang hyung kepada dongsaengnya. Yesung tahu bahwa membalas cinta Ryeowook akan membawa dampak yang buruk bagi semuanya.

"Kyu, hyung pulang dulu, hyung titip Ryeowookie ne!Kamu juga istirahat jangan maen game terus bukankah nanti malam kamu ada acara?Tidurlah disamping Ryeowook." nasehat Yesung pada sang magnae.

"Ne hyung."jawab Kyu singkat matanya masih fokus pada psp tercintanya.

Yesung bangkit dari tempat tidur Ryeowook, berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun menarik psp dan memencet tombol off.

"Istirahatlah, hyung tidak mau dua dongsaeng hyung sakit, jja."

"Baiklah hyung, aku istirahat."Kyuhyunpun mengikuti nasehat Yesung untuk istirahat. Semua tahu walaupun Kyuhyun suka menjahili Yesung, tapi Kyuhyun juga takut dengan Yesung. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat tidur Ryeowook menggeser badan Ryeowook sedikit supaya tempat tidur sigle tersebut muat untuk berdua.

"Hyung jangan cemburu ne." celetuk Kyuhyun disambut jitakan dari Yesung yang mendarat dikepalanya.

"Jaga bicaramu Kyu."dengan berat hati Yesung meninggalkan Ryeowook bersama Kyuhyun, walaupun Yesung tahu Kyuhyun tidak bisa begitu diandalkan merawat orang sakit, tapi setidaknya Ryeowook tidak merasa sendirian ketika bangun nanti. Jika acara Yesung bisa dibatalkan ia pasti dengan senang hati menemani Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggeliat pelan dari tidurnya merasakan ada beban yang menimpa tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya Ryeowook berpikir kalau tubuh yang menimpanya adalah tubuh Yesung, karena Ryeowook sudah terlalu hafal dengan bentuk tangan orang yang diharapkan Ryeowook saat ini untuk berada didadanya. Dengan berlahan Ryeowook mengangkat tangan Kyuhyun sambil berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kyu..bangunlah!bukankah kau harus bersiap untuk acara malam ini?" Ryeowook menggoyangkan lengan Kyuhyun agar namja evil itu bangun.

"nggg..."gumamnya pelan.

"Kyu, kapan Yesung hyung pulang?" Ryeowook bertanya pada Kyuhyun, tangannya masih sibuk mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kira-kira 2 jam yang lalu,wae?" tangannya Kyuhyun kini mengucek matanya yang masih terasa lengket kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur Ryeowook.

"Anniya."Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah Kyuhyu meninggalkan kamarnya Ryeowook mengambil diary dan pulpen ungunya,segera ia menuliskan sesuatu yang ingin ia tulis.

_Kiki...  
Aku sangat senang hari ini...  
Yesung hyung tidak lagi marah kepadaku  
Kau tahu Kiki?  
Hari ini Yesung hyung menjemputku,mengantarku kedorm.  
Kiki...  
Yesung hyung juga membuatkan bubur dan menyuapiku.  
Aku sungguh bahagia Kiki...  
Walaupun aku tahu Yesung hyung melakukan ini bukan karena Yesung hyung membalas cintaku.  
Yesung hyung masih tetap memperlakukanku selayaknya perlakuan pada dongsaengnya.  
Tapi aku tetap bahagia Kiki...  
Setidaknya Yesung hyung masih mau memperhatikanku._

_Aku bahagia Kiki...  
Sangat bahagia...  
Tak peduli cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan  
Asal Yesung hyung tidak mengacuhkanku aku sudah sangat bahagia._

_I Luv You Forever hyung._

Ryeowook menutup diarynya, memasukkanya dilaci nakas mengambil handphonenya kemudian mengetikan kata-kata ucapan terimakasih kepada seseorang yang tadi menemaninya hingga teridur lalu memencet tombol send dengan bibir tersenyum bahagia.

Ryeowook berjalan riang menuju dapur, ia ingin memasak makan malam untuk hyungdulnya atau setidaknya jika hyungdulnya kembali dari mengisi acara ada makanan yang siap menanti mereka.  
Setelah selesai memasak, menyiapkan makanan dimeja makan serta membersihkan dapur Ryeowook beranjak mengambil keranjang yang penuh dengan setumpuk pakaian kotor milik penghuni lantai 12, segera saja ia memasukkan pakaian kotor itu ke mesin cuci supaya meringankan pekerjaan ahjuma.

Ryeowook berjalan dibelakang Yesung dan hyungdul lainnya dengan wajah cerianya memasuki gedung SM untuk latihan. Sebelum sampai ruang latihan Ryeowook yang memang berjalan diurutan paling belakang merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang dan membawanya kesebuah ruangan yang cukup sepi.

"Luna-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Ryeowook setelah melepaskan tangannya yang begitu saja ditarik oleh Luna.

"Kita bicara sebentar oppa." Luna melipat tangannya didadanya matanya menatap Ryeowook tajam.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Luna? Aku sudah ditunggu hyungdul untuk latihan, mereka pasti mencariku."

"Aku hanya mau bilang sebaiknya oppa jauhi Yesung oppa atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada oppa."ancam Luna membuat Ryeowook cengo.

"Apa maksudmu Luna? Kenapa aku harus menjauhi Yesung hyung?"tanya Ryeowook seolah-olah tidak paham dengan perkataan Luna.

"Ne, kau harus menjauhinya!Yesung oppa milikku!" teriak Luna.

"Kenapa Yesung hyung menjadi milikmu? Apakah Yesung hyung sudah menjadi pacarmu Luna-ah?" engan polosnya Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Luna, membuat Luna bertambah kesal.

"Huhh, susah ya ternyata ngomong sama oppa. Yesung oppa memang belum menjadi pacarku,tapi lihat saja sebentar lagi Yesung oppa pasti menjadi milikku." Luna begitu semangat memberitahukannya pada Ryeowook kalau Yesung akan segera menjadi miliknya.

"Percaya diri sekali eoh?Aku tidak yakin Yesung mau menjadi pacarmu Luna-ah"sindir Ryeowook.

"Kau meremehkanku oppa!"

"Aniya, mianhe Luna. Oppa harus pergi latihan, dan aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu tadi Luna-ah." Ryeowook berlalu meninggalkan Luna,Ryeowook tahu kalau pembicaraan ini diteruskan akan menjadi sebuah pertengkaran, dan juga dia sudah ditunggu hyungdulnya untuk latihan. Bisa dimarahin oleh hyungdulnya jika ia tidak segera muncul.

"Kau lihat saja nanti Ryeowook oppa, aku akan menyingkirkanmu segera, nikmatilah hari-hari terakhirmu bersama Yesung oppa." Lunapun segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan gedung sesuatu untuk merebut perhatian dari Yesung.

Sehari setelah pertemuannya dengan Luna, Ryeowook sudah mengabaikan ancaman Luna, Ryeowook hanya menganggapnya gertakan dari Luna saja karena kesal tidak selalu bisa bersama dengan Yesung, tidak sepertinya yang bahkan setiap hari bisa menempel pada Yesung jika tidak ada jadwal terpisah mengingat tempat tinggal Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya dipisahkan oleh lantai saja.

Namun tanpa disadari Ryeowook, Luna telah bertindak cukup jauh. Luna sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk Ryeowook esok hari. Luna benar-benar menyiapkan 'hadiah' untuk Ryeowook dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Enghhh.."Ryeowook menggeliat dari tidurnya setelah bunyi handphone mengusik mimpinya, tanpa menyadari jika hari telah beranjak siang.

"Haloo.."Ryeowook menjawab dengan kondisi setengah sadar tanpa melihat nama penelphone terlebih dahulu.

"Keruang tengah segera!" ucap sang penelphone dengan nada yang sangat tidak bersahabat itu. Dan sambungan telephonpun langsung terputus.

Ryeowook mengucek matanya pelan melihat layar handphone siapa yang baru saja menelphonenya itu.

"Leethuk hyung? Ada apa? Bukankah hari ini free, atau ada jadwal mendadak?"inner Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menuju ruang tengah setelah sebelumnya mencuci muka dan gosok gigi. Nampak diruang tengah sudah komplit hyungdul dan dongsaengnya Kyuhyun begitu pula Zhoumi dan Henry. Ryeowook semakin bingung melihat semuanya berkumpul,apakah ada sesuatu yang penting atau memang benar ada jadwal dadakan hari ini?

"Hyung ada apa?Kenapa semuanya berkumpul disini?" Ryeowook memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap hyungdul dan saengdulnya setelah melihat raut muka mereka begitu nampak menyeramkan seolah-olah mau menerkam dirinya.

"Baca!"

Yesung melemparkan koran kearah Ryeowook dengan kasar, mukanya terlihat sangat menakutkan. Tanpa melihat wajah Yesung, Ryeowook mengambil koran tersebut dan membacanya. Ryeowook menatap tak percaya tulisan dikoran itu, koran yang dipegangnya jatuh seketika setelah ia membaca berita yang dimaksud oleh para member, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya,matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tbc.

Anneyong..author bawa chap 3..mianhe kalo masih banyak salah.  
seperti biasa author mohon reviewnya guna menambah semangat dalam menulis dan supaya author bisa menulis lebih baik lagi.  
gomawo...


	4. Chapter 4

LOVE oh LOVE

By kimyhoney

Cast : Yewook,member SuJu dan Luna

Rate : T

Ganre : Romance,hurt,drama

Summary : Kini semua mengetahui jika Ryeowook mencintai Yesung

*Mianhe, bagi yang tidak suka terkena _tag _ diremove saja*

Chap 4

Ryeowook hanya bisa menangis dihadapan Hyungdul, Kyuhyun dan Henry untuk saat ini. Mulutnya terasa terplester rapat hanya untuk menjelaskan apa yang ditulis di surat kabar hari ini. Airmata Ryeowook terus mengalir pikiranya kalut.

"Ryeowook apakah yang tertulis disini betul hahh!" bentak Kangin karena dari tadi Ryeowook tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Hot News : Ryeowook super junior mengakui jika dirinya gay dan mencintai salah satu dari member Super Junior. Setelah didesak akhirnya dia mengakui bahwa dia mencintai Kim Jong Won atau yang kita kenal dengan nama Yesung. Sampai berita ini diturunkan kami belum mendapat konfirmasi dari Yesung maupun SM Ent selaku manajemen tempat mereka bernaung.

Akan menjadi kontroversi yang sangat besar jika hal ini sungguh terjadi mengingat hubungan sesama jenis di negara sangat tidak lazim. Kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada Super Junior dengan pengakuannya yang cukup berani itu, Apakah Super Junior akan tetap bertahan?

"Ryeowook apakah kau tuli eoh?Apa susahnya menjelaskan kepada kami tentang berita itu heh?" kali ini giliran Eunhyuk yang menggertak Ryeowook.

" Hyungdul mianhe, sungguh aku tidak pernah berbicara seperti itu, bahkan wawancarapun aku tidak pernah." Ryeowook mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara walau suaranya terdengar sangat pelan.

"Terus mengapa bisa ada tulisan seperti ini eoh?" tanya Heechul membuat ketakutan Ryeowook.

"Aku, aku tidak tahu hyung" Ryeowook semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ryeowook-ah, apakah benar kau mencintai Yesung?" Leethuk bertanya kepada Ryeowook dengan suara yang lebih pelan dibandingkan ketiga hyungnya tadi.

"Nndee , itu benar hyung" jawab Ryeowook takut. Cepat atau lambat perasaan Ryeowook terhadap Yesung akan ketahuan, maka tidak ada salahnya jika Ryeowook mengaku saat ini. Dan membuat semua yang disitu kecuali Yesung dan Siwon kaget.

" Bagus Ryeowook kamu bisa menghancurkan Super Junior dalam waktu sekejap" bentak Heechul.

"Aku tak menyangka kau begini Ryeowook-ah, kau sungguh mengerikan." ucap Donghae membuat Ryeowook menggelengkkan kepala dengan lemah.

" Apakah Hyung harus menganggap benar omongan orang bahwa kau anak pembawa sial? Dulu kami tak peduli ketika orang-orang mengatakan kau anak pembawa sial yang menyebabkan kematian orang tuamu, apakah sekarang kami juga harus menganggapmu begitu karena menjadi titik awal kehancuran Super Junior?" Sungmin mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini dia dengar dari orang-orang disekeliling orang tua Ryeowook, bahwa Ryeowook adalah anak pembawa sial.

" Ryeowook-ah, kamu ditunggu Soo Man Sajangnim sekarang juga." Leethuk memberikan informasi kepada Ryeowook agar segera menuju gedung SMNet sekarang juga setelah Leethuk mendapat telphone dari sang menager sekaligus menghentikan memberdul mengintimidasi Ryeowook.

" Ne hyung, sekarang juga aku kesana." lirih Ryeowook.

" Semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk padamu Wookie" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Ryeowook kemudian memeluknya untuk memberi dukungan pada hyung mungilnya itu.

" Semangat ne Wookie, kamu pasti bisa melalui ini." Siwon berjalan mendekati dua megnaenya dan ikut memeluknya.

" Gomawo Siwon hyung, Kyu, hyungdul aku pergi dulu ne" pamit Ryeowook kepada Kyu dan hyungdulnya lalu melangkah keluar dorm.

Yesung hanya diam menatap kepergian Ryeowook, dia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya saat ini. Selain Ryeowook, dirinya pasti juga akan dijadikan sasaran media untuk diwawancara mengingat nama Yesung juga ada dalam berita tersebut.

Setelah Ryeowook pergi memberdul membahas apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang menimpa Yesung dan Ryeowook.

" Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya kalau Ryeowook yang menyampaikan berita mengenai dirinya pada surat kabar itu" ucap Kangin. Dia sadar bahwa Ryeowook tidak sering berurusan dengan media.

" Yesung, apa kamu juga punya rasa terhadap Ryeowook?" selidik Heechul.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, tapi yang jelas aku selalu mengkhawatirkan dan memikirkannya" Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya setelah menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

"Hyung, apa yang akan terjadi pada Ryeowook?Aku menyesal mengatakan dia anak pembawa sial" Sungmin mulai diliputi rasa takut, Ryeowook bukan anak pembawa sial yang akan menghancurkan Super Junior. Super Junior adalah Boyband yang kompak dan Sungmin yakin bisa melewati cobaan ini bersama-sama.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan perasaan Ryeowook pada Yesung hyung" Eunhyuk ikut berbicara.

"Hanya saja hubungan sesama jenis dinegara kita masih dianggap tabu dan menyalahi norma". Komentar Donghae.

"Yang jelas kita harus melindungi Ryeowook bukan malah menyalahkannya" Leethuk angkat bicara.

"Kalian bukan hyung yang baik jika membiarkan Wookie menghadapi masalahnya sendiri" Evil Kyu mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Betul kata Kyu, kita tidak boleh membiarkannya sendiri mengingat hanya kita yang Ryeowook punya sekarang" Shindong angkat bicara.

"Jangan sampai terjadi hal yang buruk kepada Ryeowook karena kita" imbuh Siwon.

"Oke, kita tunggu Ryeowook pulang dari SM, dan selesaikan masalahnya bersama" perintah Heechul.

"Sekarang bergegaslah bagi yang ada jadwal pagi ini, kita tunggu Ryeowook hingga siang nanti kalau tidak ada kabar kita cari dia." giliran Leethuk memberi pada dongsaengdulnya.

Ryeowook keluar dari gedung SM dengan langkah gontai, petinggi SM menyuruhnya vakum dari semua kegiatan Super Junior setelah mereka puas memarahi Ryeowook. Setelah menghindar dari kerumunan para wartawan, sendirian Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana.

Hari sudah malam, Ryeowook masih enggan beranjak dari tepi sungai Han. "Yesung hyung apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hiks." Ryeowook bermonolog dalam kesendiriannya. Puas menangis Ryeowook berdiri, meraih tas yang berada disampingnya kemudian melangkah kembali menuju dorm.

" Aku tak boleh menyerah, aku harus berjuang, dan aku tak akan membiarkan Luna memiliki Yesung hyung dengan cara yang licik." Gumam Ryeowook disetiap langkahnya.

Ryeowook membuka pintu dorm dengan sangat pelan agar tidak membangunkan hyungdulnya. Tetapi apa yang dipikirkannya salah, ada beberapa hyungnya mondar-mandir diruang tengah sambil sibuk dengan hanphonenya.

"Ryeowook!" Pekik Eunhyuk ketika melihat pintu dorm dibuka oleh Ryeowook.

Leethuk dan Heechul menoleh kearah pintu, memastikan yang dipanggil Eunhyuk adalah benar-benar Ryeowook. Keduanya langsung memeluk eternal magnae dan menyeretnya duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Eunhyuk segera berlari ke dapur mengambilkan minum untuk Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah syukurlah kamu pulang, Hyung takut kamu kabur." Ucap Leethuk sambil mengusap rambut Ryeowook yang nampak sangat berantakan.

"Wook-ah kami sangat mencemaskanmu tahu." Heechul mengambil tisu dan mengusapkannya ke wajah Ryeowook.

"Hyung, maaf" lirih Ryeowook, airmatanya mengalir lagi begitu tahu hyungdul mengkhawatirkannya.

"Wook-ah minumlah dulu, aigoo kamu kemana saja sampai berantakan begini?" Eunhyuk menyerahkan segelas teh hangat untuk Ryeowook.

"Gomawo hyung" Ryeowook menerima segelas dari hyukjae dengan tangan gemetar, ingat Ryeowook belum makan sejak pagi, beruntung dia tidak pingsan.

"Sudahlah kita biarkan Ryeowook istirahat dulu." Heechul langsung menarik tubuh Ryeowook dan membawanya berbaring dipangkuannya.

"Hyukie-ah telphonelah member yang lain beritahu mereka kalau Ryeowook sudah pulang, aku akan menyiapkan makan untuk Ryeowook." Leethuk segera beranjak menuju dapur untuk memanaskan makanan untuk Ryeowook.

"Ne hyung, akan ku telphon mereka." Jawab Hyukjae.

"Ryeowook-ah, makan dulu ne! Setelah itu ceritakan semuanya pada hyung." Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian bangun dari pangkuan Heechul.

"Ryeowook! Ditelan makanannya bukan di kulum" Heechul mengingatkan Ryeowook ketika sang magnae hanya mengulum makanannya didalam mulut tanpa menelannya.

Ryeowook terkaget kemudian berusaha menelan makanannya sesudah mengunyahnya sebentar. Setelah lima suapan Ryeowook menolak suapan berikutnya dan memilih berbaring kembali dengan menjadikan paha Heechul sebagai bantal.

Leethuk semakin khawatir dengan Ryeowook, diusapnya lengan Ryeowook " Wookie-ah, jangan pendam perasaanmu, menangislah atau berteriaklah kalau kau ingin." Leethuk menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali saat melihat Ryeowook masih diam.

"Benar kata Teuk hyung, bicaralah pada hyung Wookie!"kata Heechul memberi perintah.

"Hyung, apa perlu kita memanggil dokter?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kurasa tidak perlu, tapi kalau Wookie begini terus kita bawa kerumah sakit saja." jawab Leethuk, Leethuk sengaja mengatakan kata 'rumah saki' karena Ryeowook takut dengan rumah sakit.

"Aniya, jangan bawa aku ke rumah sakit aku tidak apa-apa" desah Ryeowook setalah mendengar percakapan Leethuk dan Eunhyuk.

"Kalau begitu ceritalah" ucap Heechul.

"Hyung.." Ryeowook masih nampak ragu untuk mengungkapkan segalanya. Namun detik berikutnya sudah terdengar tangisnya yang cukup keras.

"Huwaaaaaaaa..hyung sungguh aku tidak mengatakan seperti yang ditulis dikoran itu, mengapa aku tidak boleh bersama kalian lagi. Huuwaaaaa.." Ryeowook menangis cukup keras.

"Apa maksudmu tidak boleh bersama kami Wookie?" tanya Leethuk disela tangis Ryeowook.

"Aku dilarang tampil bersama Super Junior hyung." Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Leethuk masih dengan menangis.

" Aku lebih baik mati kalau tidak bisa bersama kalian, hanya kalian keluargaku sekarang. Huwaaaa.." lagi-lagi Ryeowook menangis keras meluapkan kesedihannya. Leethuk, Heechul dan Eunhyuk hanya diam dan membiarkan Ryeowook menangis keras.

"Aku hanya mencintai Yesung hyung apa itu salah? Mengapa jadi begini hyung" tanya Ryeowook entah kapada siapa.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mencintai Yesung hyung?"

Greep

Seorang namja yang baru masuk kedalam dorm langsung menarik namja mungil yang sedang menangis keras dan membawa kepelukkannya untuk meredam tangisnya dan juga untuk menenangkannya.

*t*b*c*

^Hanya ini yang dapat aku tulis untuk chap 4..hiks, mianhe^  
tak bosan-bosannya aku minta review dan kritik dari kalian  
aku harap kalian tidak bosan membaca FF ku yang aneh ini  
Terimakasihhhhhhhhh...


	5. Chapter 5

LOVE oh LOVE

By kimyhoney

Cast : Yewook,member SuJu dan Luna

Rate : T

Ganre : Romance,hurt,drama

Summary : Dan Yesung juga mencintai Ryeowook.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

Chapter 5

"Yesung, bawalah Wookie ke kamarnya! Suruh dia tidur." Leeteuk memerintahkan Yesung untuk membawa namja mungil ke kamarnya.

Ryeowook sudah lebih tenang ketika Yesung datang dan memeluknya. Ryeowook selalu bisa merasa nyaman bila berada dekat dengan Yesung. Ryeowook tidak peduli dengan sikap Yesung yang terkadang dingin kemudian berubah sangat hangat.

"Wookie, hyung antar ke kamar ne? Kamu harus istirahat, kamu harus percaya kalau kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu apa lagi hyung, hyung akan selalu bersama Wookie." Yesung mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook kembali dan berusaha membujuk namja manis ini untuk istirahat, Yesung tidak mau Ryeowook sakit lagi.

Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah, tubuhnya hanya pasrah ketika Yesung merangkul dan membawa ke kamarnya. Yesung membaringkan tubuh Ryeowook melepas sepatunya kemudian menutupi tubuh Ryeowook dengan selimut sampai sebatas dada.

"Tidurlah, hyung tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Hyung juga menyayangimu, sangat." Bisik Yesung di teliang Ryeowook, tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Ryeowook.

"Hyung~~" gumam Ryeowook dengan suara seraknya karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Hyung tinggal ke ruang tengah bentar ne, nanti hyung temani tidur. Wookie harus segera tidur, jangan pikirkan apapun arraso!" Yesung mencium kening Ryeowook pelan.

"Arraso hyung" Ryeowook segera memejamkan matanya setelah Yesung beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Tangannya menggapai jam weker di nakas, matanya melotot imut melihat jarum pendek berada di angka satu dan jarum panjang tepat diangka duabelas.

"Mwo jam 1 siang, kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku?" tanya Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri.

Ryeowook segera bangkit dari tidur dan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi, seingatnya ia belum mandi sejak kemarin pagi ketika dipanggil ke SM.

"Hyung.." panggil Ryeowook ketika berpapasan dengan Donghae.

"Wookie-ah gimana tidurnya? Uhh, segeralah mandi kau sangat bau sekarang, setelah itu makanlah! Sungmin sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Donghae berpura-pura menutup hidung seolah-olah Ryeowook bau.

"Ne hyung, hemm aku memang bau ya hyung?" Ryeowook mengendus-endus ketiak dan lengannya sendiri untuk membuktikan omongan Donghae bahwa ia memang bau. Mana ada dua hari belum mandi tetap wangi.

" Makanya cepatlah mandi dan temani hyung makan."

"Emm..Yesung hyung kemana hyung?

"Tadi katanya ada urusan, sebentar lagi juga kemari, cepat sana mandi!"

Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh lebih segar dan duduk di ruang makan, mengambil semangkuk nasi dan beberapa lauk.

"Hyung.." panggil Ryeowook kepada namja ikan didepannya.

"Ne"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Apa aku juga akan dilarang tinggal di dorm lagi?" tanya Ryeowook, suaranya masih agak serak.

"Tidak akan ada yang mengeluarkanmu dari dorm kami pastikan itu, tapi kalau keadaan tidak memungkinkan kami akan membawamu kerumah Eunhyuk, Siwon, Yesung atau mungkin kami akan mengungsikanmu ke mokpo untuk sementara." Donghae berusaha menenangkan kegelisahan yang dirasakan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Hyung mianhe, karena aku hyungdul jadi kena masalah. Aku memang pembawa sial hyung."

"Wookie! Hyung tidak suka kamu bilang begitu, kau bukan pembawa sial bagi kami" Donghae meninggikan nada bicaranya ketika menanggapi perkataan Ryeowook.

"Tapi hyung.."

"Habiskan makanmu!" Donghae menatap tajam kearah Ryeowook agar Ryeowook tidak bertanya macam-macam dan segera menghabiskan makanannya.

Pintu dorm terbuka menampakkan dua sosok namja bergummy smile dan namja bergigi kelinci. Mengetahui Ryeowook ada di ruang makan bersama Donghae, Sungmin segera menghambur memeluk dongsaeng mungilnya itu.

"Wookie,,maafkan hyung ne? Hyung tak bermaksud mengatakan Wookie anak pembawa sial" Sungmin mengusap lembut punggung dan rambur Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Tak apa-apa hyung, Wookie juga minta maaf karena membuat masalah bagi kalian dan selalu merepotkan hyung." Ryeowook membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan erat pula.

"Wookie, kamu baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sungmin kemudian.

"Ne hyung, aku baik-baik saja karena kalian ada disampingku hyung." Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan dari Sungmin agar Sungmin dapat melihat kalau dia dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

"Hyung bangga padamu Wook-ah" Sungmin mengusap pelan pipi Ryeowook.

"Hyukie, bagaimana perkembangan diluar? Apakah Teuk hyung sudah bertemu Soo Man Sajangnim?" tanya Donghae kepada Eunhyuk.

"Sepertinya belum akan berakhir, di luar dorm juga masih banyak wartawan dan Elf yang berkumpul" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Tapi apakah mereka benar- benar Elf? Secara mereka membawa spanduk dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas di ucapkan" Sungmin menambahkan.

"Ah ini pasti ulah oknum yang tidak suka dengan kesuksesan kita terutama uri Ryeowook, Wookie-ah apakah kau punya musuh?" giliran Donghae bertanya pada Ryeowook.

"Aniya hyung, aku tidak pernah bermusuhan dengan siapapun" Ryeowook masih memikirkan siapa kira-kira orang yang tidak menyukainya.

"Hyung, apa mungkin Luna yang menyebarkan berita itu ya?" tanya Ryeowook kepada tiga hyungnya.

"Apa maksudmu Wookie?" tanya Eunhyuk. Setahu Eunhyuk Luna adalah gadis yang sangat manis.

"Karena Luna juga mencintai Yesung hyung, dan beberapa hari yang lalu Luna menemuiku dan menyuruhku menjauhi Yesung hyung, bahkan mengancamku juga hyung." Ryeowook akhirnya menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Luna kepada hyungdulnya.

"MWO!" teriak mereka bertiga dengan kompak.

"Hyung tahu tidak kenapa Yesung Hyung marah dan mengacuhkanku sampai aku stress? Itu juga karena Luna hyung." imbuh Ryeowook lagi.

"Kenapa kau baru cerita sekarang Wookie?" Donghae duduk disamping Ryeowook kemudian membelai punggungnya.

"Karena aku tidak mengira kalau kejadiannya akan seperti ini hyung, apa salahku pada Luna hyung? Kenapa dia berbuat seperti ini padaku? Hiks." Airmata Ryeowook lolos lagi dari matanya.

"Aku tidak merebut Yesung hyung dari Luna, apa aku tidak boleh mencintai seseorang hyung? Hiks" tangis Ryeowook kembali terdengar.

"Wookie tenang ne! Kami tak akan membiarkan Wookie disakiti oleh siapapun." Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tertidur di bahu Donghae, Eunhyuk mengambil bantal sofa dan membantu Donghae menidurkan Ryeowook di sofa. Sungmin keluar dari kamar Ryeowook membawa selimut dan menyelimuti Ryeowook dengan selimut bermotif jerapah milik Ryeowook.

Keadaan dorm lantai 12 kembali sepi setelah Eunhyuk dan Sungmin kembali kebawah, tinggalah Ryeowook yang tertidur pulas dan Donghae yang sibuk dengan menyaksikan acara olah raga di tv. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.30 sore dan member yang masih sibuk dengan acaranya masing-masing. Donghae memutuskan untuk mandi mumpung Ryeowook masih tidur.

Selesai mandi Donghae terkejut melihat Ryeowook sudah tidak ada ditempatnya bahkan selimutnyapun dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa dilipat. Donghae segera berlari menuju kamar Ryeowook berharap dongsaengnya hanya pindah tidur saja, namun harapan Donghae tidak menjadi kenyataan Ryeowook tidak ada dikamarnya. Donghae memanggil nama Ryeowook berkali-kali namun tak ada sahutan dari yang punya nama.

Donghae segera berlari meninggalkan dorm lantai 12 menuju lantai 11 barangkali Ryeowook berada langsung memanggil nama Ryeowook begitu masuk dorm lantai 11 membuat kaget penghuninya.

"Ya! Hyung mengapa berteriak? Bikin kaget saja." Teriak magnae.

"Apakah Wookie kesini Kyu?" tanya Donghae matanya masih memandang ke segala ruangan.

"Aku dari tadi sendiri hyung?memangnya Wookie kemana hyung?" tanya Kyu.

"Molla Kyu, tadi Wookie masih tidur ketika hyung mandi, begitu hyung keluar kamar mandi Wookie sudah tidak ada, hyung kira Wookie ke sini." Jelas Donghae.

"Hyung sudah menelponnya?"

"Wookie meninggalkan ponselnya Kyu."

"Hyung sudah mencarinya diatap? Bukankah Wookie suka kesana hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun mengingatkan Donghae.

"Oiya Kyu, hyung lupa. Hyung keatap dulu ne." Donghea segera melesat pergi meninggalkan dorm 11 menuju atap apartemen.

"Hyung tunggu! Aku ikut." Teriak Kyuhyun dan segera berlari mengejar Donghae.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di atap, keduanya segera berpencar mencari Ryeowook namun sosok yang dicarinya tidak ditemukan.

"Kyu, kita kembali saja, siapa tahu Wookie sudah kembali." Ajak Donghae pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne"

Yesung dan Leeteuk kini baru saja tiba di dorm lantai 12, mereka bingung mendapati dorm yang begitu sepi kemana perginya Donghae dan Ryeowook disaat situasi seperti ini. Leeteuk langsung melontarkan banyak pertanyaan kepada Donghae begitu Donghae menampakkan batang hidungnya bersama Kyuhyun bukan Ryeowook.

"Ya! Hae kemana saja kau? Dimana Ryeowook? Mengapa kau malah bersama Kyu?"

"Mian hyung, Wookie kabur ketika aku mandi hyung" jawab Donghae dengan rasa bersalahnya. "aku baru saja mencarinya tapi belum ketemu hyung." Imbuh Dongahe lagi.

"Mwo! !" teriak Leeteuk dan Yesung bersamaan.

"Luna! Wookie pasti menemui Luna" kata Yesung cukup membuat tiga orang yang berada disitu terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu Sungie?" tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Tadi aku bertemu Luna, dia mengancamku akan menyakiti Ryeowook jika aku menolak keinginannya." Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kyu coba kamu cek panggilan di ponsel Ryeowook apa ada panggilan dari Luna, aku takut Luna bertindak lebih jauh terhadap Ryeowook karena aku tadi menolak permintaanya."

"Benar hyung,ada panggilan masuk dari Luna." Pekik Kyu begitu Yesung selesai bicara.

Sambil melangkah meninggalkan dorm bersama Leeteuk dan dua dongsaengnya Yesung kembali memerintah Kyuhyun untuk menghubungi Victoria dan temannya yang lain untuk menanyakan keberadaan Luna atau mencari informasi tempat-tempat yang sering di kunjungi Luna.

Keempat namja kini terlihat sangat tegang, ada yang menghubungi member lain untuk membantu mencari Ryeowook, ada yang sibuk mencari info tentang keberadaan Luna, ada yang fokus mengemudikan mobil dan ada yang sedang menggititi kukunya karena tegang. Dia adalah Yesung, bagaimana dia tidak tegang Ryeowook menghilang karenanya. Yesung menggigiti kuku jari-jarinya untuk mengurangi rasa tekut dan tegangnya, mulutnya tak berhenti mengucapkan doa agar Ryeowook baik-baik saja.

"Hyung memangnya apa permintaan Luna padamu hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dari belakang kursi pengemudi.

"Luna memintaku untuk menjadi namjachingunya Kyu, dan hyung menolaknya karena hyung lebih memilih Ryeowook walaupun segala resiko akan kami lalui." Terang Yesung yang sontak membuat ketiga namja yang berada didalam mobil memandang pada Yesung meminta penjelasan.

"H-hyung benarkah kau juga menyukai Wookie? Jadi candaanku selama ini benar hyung?" Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya baru saja. Ia masih ingat jika dirinya sering menganggu kegiatan Ye-Wook.

"Ne Kyu, Hyung menyukai Ryeowook Kyu, dan hyung sangat menyesal baru menyadarinya sekarang setelah hyung menyakitinya, bahkan dia tertimpa masalah juga karena hyung dan hyung hanya diam saja."

"Tenanglah hyung, kita akan mangatasinya bersama-sama." Donghae mencoba menenangkan Yesung walau iapun juga merasa cemas akan keselamatan Ryeowook.

"Hyung, bukankah itu Ryeowook dan Luna?" teriak Kyuhyun

Leeteuk segera membelokkan mobilnya kearah yang di tunjuk Kyuhyun sebuah taman di pinggiran kota seoul yang lumayan cukup sepi.

"Astaga apa yang akan dilakukan Luna pada Ryeowook?" jerit Yesung .

Tbc^.^V

Anneyong..

Akhirnya bisa FF cepet, hemm mianhe jika masih banyak typo atau salah dalam penulisan kata2.  
Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya kawan..

buat Yurako Koizumi, Meidi96, cloudkim, dll...makasih reviewnya...

Gomawo


	6. Chapter 6

LOVE oh LOVE

By kimyhoney

Cast : Yewook,member SuJu dan Luna

Rate : T

Ganre : Romance,hurt,drama

Summary : Apa yang dilakukan Luna? Jalan untuk menyelesaikan masalah mulai terlihat.

Warning : Cerita hanya delusi author saja, tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. jika terjadi kesamaan jalan cerita hanya kebetulan saja.

happy reading

Chapter 6

Yesung segera berlari menuju tempat dimana Ryeowook dan Luna sedang bertikai, Yesung sangat takut jika Luna akan melukai Ryeowooknya. Orang patah hati seperti Luna bisa berubah sangat mengerikan bukan?

Yesung melihat Luna mengacungkan sebuah pisau kepada Ryeowook, sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah tak karuan. Sementara Ryeowook hanya memilih diam tanpa membalas sumpah serapah Luna yang ditujukan padanya. Ryeowook mencoba bertahan dengan mengamati gerakan tangan Luna yang memegang pisau agar pisau itu tidak menancap pada tubuhnya.

"Luna!" teriak Yesung setelah jarak dengan Luna dan Ryeowook begitu dekat.

Plakk

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi mulus seorang Luna, meninggalkan bekas merah dan rasa sakit yang sangat tentunya mengingat Yesung menamparnya cukup keras.

"Apa kamu akan membunuh Ryeowook eoh?" Yesung masih menatap Luna dengan tatapan yang sangat mengerikan, tangannya merampas pisau yang dibawa Luna kemudian membantingnya ke tanah.

Luna membalas tatapan Yesung dengan pandangan tak kalah mengerikan seolah-olah berkata 'aku tidak akan kalah dan menyerah'

"Hyungie ..sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa kok" Ryeowook menarik lengan Yesung menjauh dari Luna.

"Tapi Wook?"Yesung masih tidak bergeming, ingin sekali Yesung memberi pelajaran pada wanita didepannya yang telah menyakiti Ryeowooknya.

"Kita pergi saja hyung, tidak usah meladeni Luna." dan sekarang Ryeowook benar-benar menarik paksa Yesung pergi dari hadapan Luna.

"Yak!tunggu!" Luna berteriak kepada dua namja yang hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Apa lagi Luna? Bukankah semua sudah jelas, kalau aku telah memilih Ryeowook ."

"Huh! Baiklah tapi ingat aku tak akan menyerah, apalagi kalah dengan namja seperti Ryeowook."

Luna segera melangkah pergi sambil terus mengumpat meninggalkan kedua namja yang kini tengah berpelukan untuk saling menenangkan itu. Luna terus berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir diseberang jalan tanpa memperdulikan sekelilingnya ketika hendak menyeberang. Luna begitu terkejut saat sadar orang-orang tengah meneriakinya untuk mengingatkan ada mobil yang sedang melaju kencang kearahnya. Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dari Yesung, dengan sekuat tenaga berlari menghampiri Luna dan mendorong yeoja itu kedepan untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Ryeowook-ah apa yang kau lakukan!"pekik Yesung sambil berlari menyusul Ryeowook, namun terlambat Ryeowook sudah jatuh bersama Luna diseberang jalan.

Yesung begitu panik melihat kejadian yang menimpa Ryeowook. Leeteuk,Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya menunggu didalam mobil berhamburan keluar menyusul Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Setidaknya Yesung bisa bernafas lega melihat Ryeowook tengah duduk dipinggir jalan tangan kirinya memegangi tangan kanannya sambil meringis menahan sakit. Maklum saja tangan kanannya tadi menjadi tumpuan ketika jatuh setelah mendorong Luna.

"Ryeowook-ah kamu tak apa-apa? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Yesung panik matanya tak lepas menelusuri tiap inchi tubuh Ryeowook.

"Cihh,kalian sangat menjijikkan!" cibir Luna terhadap pasangan Ryeowook dan Yesung.

"Luna! Apa yang kau katakan? Harusnya kamu berterimakasih kepada Ryeowook karena telah menyelamatkanmu, bukan malah mengatainya." Yesung meninggikan suaranya, dia benar-benar dibuat emosi oleh yeoja dihadapannya itu.

"Aku tidak memintanya untuk menyelamatkanku."

Brakk

Luna menutup pintu mobil dengan membantingnya dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Ryeowook yang meringis menahan sakit tanpa ucapan terima kasih. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya menatap mobil Luna yang kian menjauh. Ingin sekali Yesung memasukkan Luna ke dalam karung dan melarungnya di sungai Han.

"Hyungie.." panggil Ryeowook lirih

Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian membantu Ryeowook berdiri dan menuntun namja mungil menuju tempat dimana memberdeul menunggunya.

"Aww..appo hyungie, jangan pegang tangan kananku sakit~" rengek Ryeowook.

"Apa perlu kita kedokter?"

"Anniya, aku tidak apa-apa, cuma lecet saja kok."

"Yesung-ah, Wookie! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan panik kepada dua dongsaengnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, tapi kelihatannya tangan kanan Wookie ada masalah, mungkin kita bisa mengantarkannya kedokter dulu." jawab Yesung menenangkan kekhawatiran Leeteuk dan dongsaengdeul yang tadi ikut bersamanya.

"Aku tidak mau kedokter hyung, diobati sendiri juga bisa."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu antar kami kerumahku saja hyung lebih dekat jika dari sini."

"Mwo..hyungie kembali ke dorm saja ne!" pinta Ryeowook saat mendengar Yesung hendak mengajaknya pulang ke rumah berarti nanti juga akan bertemu appa, eomma dan Jongjin. Ryeowook merasa takut dan belum siap untuk bertemu mereka setelah berita mengenai dirinya tersebar.

"Tidak ada penolakan!" Yesung menatap Ryeowook tajam membuat mata caramel itu menciut.

"Aku pulang" ucap Yesung setelah membuka pintu rumahnya, tangan kanannya menarik tangan kiri Ryeowook lalu mendudukkan namja mungil itu dikursi meja makan.

"Duduklah! Hyung ambilakn P3K untuk membersihkan lukamu, walaupun luka kecil kalau tidak segera ditangani bisa menyebabkan infeksi Wook-ah, oleh karena itu hyung membawamu kesini dan kau tak usah takut jika bertemu dengan appa, eomma dan Jong Jin." Yesung nampak seperti ibu-ibu yang menasehati anaknya.

"Rupanya kalian yang datang,Aigoo apa yang terjadi? Tangan kamu kenapa Ryeowook ah?" sapa ibu Yesung kepada Yesung dan Ryeowook namun sedetik kemuadian digantikan dengan teriakan panic mendapati banyak darah ditangan Ryeowook.

Dengan cekatan eomma Kim mengambil alih tugas Yesung untuk membersihkan luka di tangan Ryeowook. Wanita akan lebih telaten dalam soal merawat orang sakit apalagi bagi ibu Yesung.

"Kamu kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini Ryeowookie?"

"Tadi ja..jatuh di jalan eomma." jawab Ryeowook lirih, kepalanya ia tundukkan kebawah, sesekali meringis menahan sakit ketika ibu Yesung membersihkan lukanya dengan alkohol.

"Kamu harus lebih hati-hati lagi Wook-ah."

"Ne, eomma."setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya Ryeowook memanggil orang tua memberdeul dengan sebutan appa dan eomma.

"Kami pulang" sapa appa dan Jong Jin setelah membuka pintu serempak keduanya berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Ryeowook!Mengapa kamu disini!" teriak Jongjin.

"Jong Jin-ah, pelankan suaramu!" perintah eomma Kim

"Hyung kenapa hyung membawa Ryeowook kesini? Aku tidak mau orang seperti Ryeowook ada disini."

"Jong Jin bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Aku hyungmu Jongjin –ah."

"Appa, eomma mengapa kalian membiarkan namja itu masuk ke rumah kita? Namja itu sudah membuat Jong Woon hyung menjadi gay, sungguh menjijikkan."

"Jong Jin jaga ucapanmu! Ryeowook tidak seperti itu." kini Yesungpun ikut berteriak.

"Lantas seperti apa heh? Namja yang bertingkah sok polos, sok manis untuk menjerat hyungdeulnya."

Plakk

Tanpa sadar tangan Yesung menampar Jong Jin, membuat Jong Jin shock mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Seingat Jong Jin hyungnya tidak pernah berkata kasar ataupun memukulnya.

"Bahkan hyung sekarang membelanya..bahkan menamparku"

"Jong Jin.. maafkan hyung, bukan maksud hyung menaparmu."

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti! Apakah kalian tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin?" intrupsi namja yang dipanggil appa kepada dua manusia yang sedang bertengkar.

Sementara sang appa melerai pertengkaran dua saudara kandung tersebut, sang eomma menenangkan Ryeowook yang menangis melihat pertengkaran antara Yesung dan Jon Jin yang disebabkan olehnya. Sang eomma membawa Ryeowook ke kamar putra sulungnya untuk istirahat, sang eomma tahu jika anak yang bersamanya sekarang sedang banyak masalah.

"Eomma hiks, lebih baik aku kembali ke dorm saja eomma hiks."

"Tidak! Eomma tidak mengijinkan, eomma tidak yakin kau akan kembali ke dorm, dan bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu dijalan hemm?"

"Eomma apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ingin rasanya mati saja eomma hiks."

Greep

Eomma Kim membawa Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya,membawa Ryeowook duduk ditepi ranjang Yesung. Sakit rasanya mendengar Ryeowook berkata seperti itu. Dia sudah terlanjur sayang dengan Ryeowook meskipun tahu bahwa kenyataannya Ryeowook mencintai putra sulungnya. Sebegitukah menderitanya Ryeowook selama ini? Kemana Ryeowook yang selalu tersenyum ceria, bertingkah manis dan imut.

" Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi Wook-ah, eomma sedih mendengar Ryeowook berkata seperti itu, bagaimana kalau Jong Woon juga mendengar Ryeowook berkata seperti itu?"

Ryeowook semakin mengencangkan pelukannya kepada Eomma Kim, Ryeowook sudah tak sanggup lagi bepikir saat ini. Kejadian-kejadian menyakitkan yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini mebuatnya terpuruk. Sungguh ia sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin dihadapan hyungdeulnya untuk kuat dalam menghadapi masalah ini. Kepala dan hatinya telalu sakit dan lelah menjalani semua ini.

Ryeowook masih mampu mendengar kata-kata menenangkan eomma Kim untuknya, ketika pandanganya mulai mengabur dan pelukan pada eomma Kim mengendur sebelum ia jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Ryeowook-ah! Jong Woon kemarilah!" jerit eomma Kim

Teriakan eomma Kim menghentikan aktifitas tiga namja yang masih adu argumen di ruang makan dan berlari menuju sumber suara dengan tergesa.

"Eomma apa yang terjadi? Yak Ryeowook!"mata sipit Yesung membulat melihat Ryeowook tak sadarkan diri dipangkuan eommanya.

Yesung merebahkan tubuh Ryeowook di tempat tidurnya, tangan mungil Yesung menepuk pelan pipi Ryeowook supaya tersadar. Eomma Kim mengambil parfum di meja Yesung dan mendekatkan ke hidung Ryeowook. Tak berapa lama Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya pelan, memandang Yesung dengan tatapan sayu.

"Ryeowook-ah, apa yang kamu rasakan?"

"Pusing hyung" sangat lirih Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Jong Woon,apa tidak sebaiknya dibawa ke rumah sakit saja?" usul eomma Kim.

"Ne eomma, Jong Woon juga berpikir begitu ini sudah kedua kalinya Ryeowook pingsan eomma."

"Jangan"

"Ryeowook-ah, hyung hanya ingin kamu sembuh."

Ryeowook tetap menggelengkan kepalanya, menurut Ryeowook Rumah sakit bukanya membuatnya sembuh tapi malah menambah sakit.

"Baiklah kalau itu kemauan Ryeowook, hyung akan mengambilkan obatmu didorm, kamu istirahatlah sekalian hyung akan membahas penyelesain masalah ini dengan memberdeul."

Yesung mengelus lengan kiri Ryeowook kemudian mencium keningnya.

"Eomma titip Ryeowookie ne, oh ya apakah eomma tahu kalau hari ini Luna mencoba melukai Ryeowook?Bahkan ingin membunuhnya."

"Ya Tuhan" eomma Kim mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan di depan mulutnya mendengar penuturan putranya.

"Hyung ke dorm dulu ya sayang" Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pelan ketika Yesung berpamitan kepadanya dengan memanggilnya 'sayang' .

"Eomma doakan semoga masalah ini cepat selesai dan tidak berlarut-larut, Jong Jin jaga sikapmu pada Ryeowook, bagaimanapun juga ia akan menjadi kakak iparmu."

Jong Jin hanya mendengus kesal walau disisi lain ia juga merasa kasihan pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook sudah tidak memiliki keluarga selain memberdeul.

Yesung melajukan mobilnya menuju dorm, Yesung hendak mengambil obat buat Ryeowook sekalian ingin mengajak Leeteuk, Heechul dan Kangin menemuai pimpinan SM Ent menayakan kasus Ryeowook, jika memang benar Ryeowook di non aktifkan dari kegiatan Super Junior maka Yesung dengan senang hati akan mundur selama Ryeowook divakumkan.

"Aku pulang.."

"Yak Yesungie, kenapa lama sekali? Mana Ryeowookie?" tanya Heechul begitu melihat Yesung muncul di balik pintu dorm lantai 12.

"Ryeowook tidur di rumah hyung, aku kesini mau mengambil obatnya Ryeowook tadi dia pingsan lagi."

"Mwo !" jawab Leeteuk, Heechul dan Kangin serempak.

Kebetulan sekali member yang akan diajak Yesung ke SM Ent sedang berkumpul di dorm lantai 12.

"Teuk hyung, Heechul hyung dan Kangin aku mau minta talong pada kalian."

"Minta tolong apa hyung?" tanya Kangin.

"Aku ingin kalian ikut aku bertemu Soo Man Sanjangnim untuk menanyakan statusnya Ryeowook di Super Junior, jika Ryeowook tidak diijinkan tampil bersama Super Junior maka aku juga akan mundur hyung." Tegas Yesung membuat memberdul yang berada disitu terkejut.

"Setelah itu aku juga akan membuat pernyataan tertulis untuk ELF yang masih suka meneror Ryeowook, jika mereka memang ELF sejati pasti akan menerima apapun kekurangan idolanya sekalipun idolanya seorang gay."

Yesung menghentikan perkataannya sejenak untuk mengambil nafas lalu menghembukannya kembali.

"Dan yang terakhir aku akan mengurus yeoja tengil bernama Luna agar menjauh dari Ryeowook."

"Aku akan mendukungmu my brother." Heechul merangkulkan tangan kirinya ke pundak Yesung.

"Gomawo hyung."

"Tunggu apa lagi kajja kita berangkat, aku juga tidak akan mau tampil jika kalian berdua tidak ada, bagaimana Super Junior bisa tampil tanpa kedua lead vokalnya?" giliran Leeteuk menarik tangan Yesung bergegas keluar dorm menuju gedung SM Ent.

Tbc ^.^V

Ahh..akhirnya bisa update juga setelah lama menghilang.  
mohon maaf jika masih terdapat banyak typo karena kekurang telitian author mengedit atau kesalahan pada tata cara penulisan dan bahasa yang tidak baku. Dan maaf pula jika jalan cerita kurang memuaskan reader. Maklum author masih dalam tahap belajar menjadi author yang baik, jadi mohon bantuannya untuk RCL dari segi cerita, tata bahasa maupun penulisannya. Author akan senang sekali menerima kritik dan saran dari reader semua.

Gomawo..Fighting!


	7. Chapter 7

LOVE oh LOVE

By kimyhoney

Cast : Yewook,member SuJu

Rate : T

Ganre : Romance,hurt,drama,brothership

Summary : Ternyata Jong Jin hanya cemburu karena perhatian keluarganya beralih ke Ryeowook. Apakah Yesung telah menyatakan cintanya kepada Ryeowook?

*Mianhe, bagi yang tidak suka terkena _tag _ diremove saja*

"Ryeowook-ah istirahatlah, eomma siapkan makan malam dulu."Eomma Kim bangkit dari duduknya lalu membentangkan selimut untuk menyelimuti Ryeowook.

"Eomma ke dapur dulu ne." Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pelan dengan senyumnya.

"Jong Jin,kamu jaga Ryeowook ne!" perintah eomma Kim pada anak bungsunya.

"Ta..tapi eomma?" tolak Jong Jin.

"Tidak ada tapi dan penolakan sayang" tegur eomma Kim

"Eomma tak perlu repot-repot menyuruh Jong Jin untuk menjagaku eomma, aku tidak apa-apa kok sendiri." Ryeowook merasa tak enak juga harus di jaga oleh Jong Jin. Ryeowook tahu Jong Jin tidak suka dengan keberadaannya disini.

"Tidak, semuanya harus menurut sama eomma." Eomma Kim mendorong tubuh Jong Jin hingga memasuki kamar Yesung dan segera meninggalkan kamar tersebut setelah menutup pintunya dan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Keheningan melanda kamar Yesung setelah tersisa dua namja yang kini saling diam tanpa ada yang mengawali pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

" Jong Jin-ah .." panggil Ryeowook pelan guna memecah kebekuan yang melanda kamar Yesung.

"Hnn" jawab Jong Jin singkat tanpa menoleh pada orang telah yang memanggilnya.

"Mianhe..maafkan aku, aku memang menjijikkan, kau boleh menghinaku sesuka hatimu, tapi aku mohon jangan kau benci hyungmu karena aku yang menyebabkan hyungmu begitu, mianhe jeongmal mianhe."ucapan Ryeowook diakhiri dengan isak tangis.

Jong Jin masih menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan tak sukanya, dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia sangat mencintai hyungnya, Jong Jin masih tak rela jika Jong Woon jatuh cinta kepada sesama namja seperti Ryeowook. Jika dia berbuat sesuatu pada Ryeowook pasti Jong Woon akan marah padanya.

Melihat Jong Jin masih diam saja membuat Ryeowook semakin merasa bersalah, terus saja ia mengucapkan kata maaf sampai suara yang keluar tidak jelas lagi karean isakan-isakan Ryeowook yang kini mendominasi.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf dan menangis jika kau tak ingin aku disalahkan oleh Jong Woon hyung karena tangisanmu itu" ucap Jong Jin dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Jong Jin, Ryeowook cukup senang mengetahui jika Jong Jin mau berbicara dengannya walaupun masih dengan nada ketusnya. Ryeowook berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk meminta restu dari Jong Jin.

Yesung keluar dari dorm lantai 12 bersama dengan Leeteuk, Heechul dan Kangin tangan kanannya membawa goodie bag berisi 'kiki' boneka jerapah Ryeowook,piyama, handphone, dan juga obat untuk Ryeowook.

Ketika hendak membuka lift untuk turun mereka berpapasan dengan rombongan penghuni dorm bawah ditambah Siwon dan Donghae.

"Kalian mau kemana hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kami mau ke SM untuk bertemu Soo Man Sajangnim." jawab sang leader.

"Ryeowook nama hyung?" giliran donghae bertanya kepada Yesung setelah tidak menemukan Ryeowook bersama dengan hyungdul.

"Ryeowook masih di rumah, tadi dia drop lagi. Apa diantara kalian ada yang mau mengantarkan ini ke rumahku? Karena aku akan ke SM Ent dulu." tawar Yesung kepada dongsaengdul penghuni dorm 11 sambil menunjukkan goodie bag yang dibawanya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya hyung." Eunhyuk merebut goodie bag dari tangan Yesung . "Tapi hyungdeul ada perlu apa ingin bertemu dengan Soo Man Sanjangnim?"tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Aku ingin off dari Super Junior selama Ryeowook dioffkan Hyukjae" ucap Yesung sambil menatap Eunhyuk seolah dia minta pengertian dari Eunhyuk.

"Dan kami juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." imbuh Kangin

"Kalau begitu kami juga hyung." giliran Sungmin angkat bicara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,kalian istirahat saja biar kami saja yang kesana, Hyukjae kau ajaklah siapa siapa untuk menemanimu menemui Ryeowook." terang Leeteuk.

"Kau pergi saja dengan Siwon Hyuk." usul Donghae.

"Baiklah, kajja kita berangkat Wonnie."

"Hati-hati kalian semua." ucap mereka serempak. Dan merekapun langsung menuju ketempat masing-masing.

"Jong Jin-ah, Ryeowook-ah makan malam sudah siap,cepatlah keburu dingin."

Tanpa menjawab sang eomma Jong Jin keluar dari kamar Yesung menuju ruang makan. Eomma Kim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran mengapa anak bungsunya jadi bertingkah seperti itu.

"Ryeowook-ah, makanannya eomma antar kesini saja ya? " tawar eomma Kim.

" Anniya eomma, itu merepotkan. Ryeowook makan di ruang makan saja bersama kalian."

"baiklah kalau begitu eomma bantu." Eomma Kim menyibakkan selimut Ryeowook dan membantu Ryeowook untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memapahnya hingga ruang makan.

"Terima kasih eomma." ucap Ryeowook setelah eomma Kim mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jong Jin.

"Huh eomma terlalu memanjakannya." desis Jong Jin tidak suka.

"Jangan dengarkan Jong Jin ne, dia hanya cemburu kepadamu." Eomma Kim mendaratkan ciuman dipucuk kepala Ryeowook. Sementara Ryeowook hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Anneyong" sapa dua namja yang datang ke ruang makan bersama dengan appa Kim.

"Ah kalian datang, ayo ikutlah makan malam dengan kami? Eunhyuk, Siwon duduklah kita makan malam bersama." perintah eomma Kim setelah memeluk dua namja yang bernama Eunhyuk dan Siwon tersebut.

Sebelum mengambil tempat duduk Eunhyuk dan Siwon menghampiri Ryeowook untuk menanyakan keadaannya dan memeluknya.

"Wookie-ah, gimana?" tanya Eunhyuk cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, hanya sedikit pusing ." sahut Ryeowook.

"Benarkah? Tapi kelihatannya kamu bohong?" sambung Siwon tangan besarnya memegang kening Ryeowook.

"Sungguh hyung aku tidak apa-apa, kalian tidak usah khawatir. Kalian segeralah duduk eomaa dan appa Kim sudah menunggu." Ryeowook berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Siwon agar tidak terus menanyakan keadaannya.

"Ck, pantas saja Ryeowook begitu manja, kalian begitu memanjakannya." celetuk Jong Jin melihat perhatian Eunhyuk dan Siwon kepada Ryeowook.

"Kami suka dia bermanja-manja pada kami Jong Jin –ah,makanya kami begitu memanjakan eternal magnae kami. Apa kamu juga ingin kami manja eoh?" Eunhyuk bertanya pada Jong Jin. Eunhyuk tahu dari tingkah lakunya Jong Jin, kalau Jong Jin cemburu kepada Ryeowook karena Ryeowook telah merebut perhatian hyungnya. Itu juga bisa disebut salah satu dari sifat manja Kim Jong Jin.

"Jangan harap aku bersikap seperti Ryeowook." kilah Jong Jin.

"Ah sudahlah mau sampai kapan kita menunggu kalian ngobrol?" intrupsi appa Kim "sebaiknya kita makan dahulu, ngobrolnya disambung nanti. Dan kau Jong Jin –ah, menurut kami kau juga manja dan kau hanya cemburu dengan Ryeowook karena kau merasa Ryeowook akan merebut semua perhatian appa, eomma dan hyungmukan?." Appa Kim men'skak-mat' Jong Jin yang dari tadi meributkan soal Ryeowook terus.

Eomma Kim, Siwon,dan Eunhyuk tidak bisa menahan tertawa, sementara bisa dilihat raut muka Jong Jin yang menjadi suram.

"Kalian semua menyebalkan." gerutu Jong Jin.

"Apa Jong Woon jadi ke kantor SM hyuk-ah?"tanya eomma Kim untuk menanyakan keberadaan anak sulungnya.

"Ne eomma, Yesung hyung pergi bersama hyungdeul untuk membahas masalah Ryeowook yang menurut kami Soo Man Sanjangnim terlalu berlebihan dalam memberikan sanksi kepada Ryeowook."

"memang sanksi seperti apa yang diberikan oleh Soo Man?"

"Ryeowook tidak boleh tampil bersama kami eomma, entah untuk waktu berapa lama." giliran Siwon menjawab pertanyaan dari eomma Kim. Eomma Kim terkejut mendengar jawaban Ryeowook dipandangnya wajah Ryeowook yang hanya nampak raut kesedihan yang tercetak disana.

"Apa sampai segitunya hukuman buat Ryeowook hanya karena Ryeowook mencintai putra kami?" Appa Kim kini ikut angkat bicara. "Harusnya Jong Woon juga mendapatkan apa yang didapatkan oleh Ryeowook, ini namanya tidak adil dan appa juga tahu kalau Jong Woon juga mencintai Ryeowook."

"Tadi Yesung hyung berencana akan off dari Super Junior jika Ryeowook di nonaktifkan dari SuJu, dan kami juga akan melakukan hal tersebut." jelas Eunhyuk lagi. " Kalau perlu kami akan menggelar konfrensi press atau pesan melalui media cetak."

"Hemm, apakah ini juga ada hubungannya dengan Luna? Tadi Jong Woon sempat bilang ke eomma kalau Luna hendak mencelakai Ryeowook. Jong Woon belum sempat cerita masalah ini ke eomma." Eomma Kim berusaha minta penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang masalah yang tengah melanda eternal magnae SuJu tersebut karena Ryeowook merupakan orang yang sudah merebut hati Jong Woon.

"Luna ingin Wookie menyerahkan hyungie eomma, dan Wookie tidak mau melakukannya." Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan eomma Kim dengan sangat pelan. Eomma Kim segera menggenggam tangan Ryeowook untuk memberikannya kekuatan.

"Tenanglah sayang, kamu harus mempertahankan cintamu pada hyungiemu itu, eomma juga tidak akan sudi memiliki menantu seperti itu." perkataan eomma Kim cukup menenangkan bagi Ryeowook " sudahlah, yang penting kalian sudah tahu apa yang terbaik bagi kalian, jja kita lanjutkan makan malamnya, habiskan makananmu Wook-ah, atau perlu eomma suapin?" tawar eomma Kim pada Ryeowook.

"Yak eomma kenapa hanya Ryeowook yang ditawari apa eomma tidak mau menyuapi Jong Jin juga?"

"Aigoo..anak bungsu eomma." Appa dan eomma Kim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anak bungsunya yang mendadak bertingkah aneh untuk mencari perhatian.

Ceklek

Suara pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok namja tampan dengan raut muka yang nampak lelah, namja tampan yang bernama Yesung itu memasuki kamarnya. Yesung menghampiri gundukan yang berada ditempat tidurnya lalu membelai lembut namja manis yang berada dalam gundukan selimut itu.

Cup

Yesung mengecup pelan kening Ryeowook, membenarkan posisi tidur Ryeowook supaya lebih nyaman

"Ngggg.."

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya setelah merasakan sesuatu menyentuh keningnya.

"Hyungie..kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Ryeowook setelah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ah, mengapa kau bangun Wookie?jja tidurlah lagi." Yesung mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir ranjang sambil mengusap rambut Ryeowook dengan sayang.

Grepp

Ryeowook menubruk tubuh Yesung dan memeluknya erat "Hyungie.." panggilnya lirih.

"Ada apa Wook-ah? Apa ada yang sakit?"yesung menangkup wajah Ryeowook dan memandangnya dengan seksama kekhawatiran jelas sekali terlihat diraut wajah Yesung.

"Anniya hyungie, hanya saja... apa betul hyungie akan off dari SuJu karena aku?" Ryeowook menanyakan apa yang ia dengar dari Eunhyuk dan Siwon tadi.

"Itu benar sayang, bukan hanya hyung saja tapi juga yang lain."

"Hyungie..hiks, bukankah itu berlebihan? Hanya gara-gara aku kalian kehilangan pekerjaan..hiks."tentu saja Ryeowook menangis ketika tahu apa yang dikorbankan hyungdul untuknya. Mereka rela vakum dari SuJu hanya karena dirinya. "Aku memang menyusahkan kalian hiks." Tangis Ryeowook pun pecah, air matanya mulai membasahi dada Yesung. " Aku memang tak berguna hyung, mianhe."

"Stt..uljima ne,jangan menangis,tenanglah."

"Mianhe..mianhe."

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan karena kamu tak salah Wookie, ini semua kami lakukan karena kami menyayangimu, mulai sekarang hyung berjanji akan selalu disampingmu dan melindungimu karena hyung sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu sangat."

"Hyungie."lirih Ryeowook lagi

"Apa kau perlu bukti kalau hyung juga mencintaimu?" dengan segara Yesung menangkup kembali kedua pipi Ryeowook menghapus jarak yang ada diantara mereka lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Ryeowook, mengecupnya pelan tanpa nafsu. Ryeowook terkejut mendapat ciuman dari Yesung, ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Ryeowook hanya pasrah akan apa yang akan Yesung lakukan terhadapnya.

Ciuman mereka semakin dalam bahkan Ryeowook mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yesung. Ciuman terhenti karena kewajiban mereka untuk bernafas. Yesung memandang Ryeowook yang telah merona merah. "Itu salah satu bukti jika hyung juga mencintaimu, mulai sekarang jadilah kekasih hyung ne."

"Ne hyungie, gomawo. Saranghe hyungie." Ryeowook mencium kedua pipi Yesung dengan lembut

"Nado saranghe sayang." Yesung juga melakukan apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook yakni mengecup kedua pipi namja manis tersebut.

"Hyungie..apa rencana kalian setelah ini?"

"Kau jangan pikirkan masalah ini maupun Luna, biar kami yang mengatasinya yang penting sekarang kamu tidur baby ini sudah sangat malam."

"Tapi hyungie Wookie juga ingin membantu." Ryeowook sadar semua masalah ini bermula darinya, maka ia merasa wajib menyelesaiknnya bukan hanya diam seperti sekarang membiarkan hyungdulnya yang mengatasi masalahnya sampai harus merelakan pekerjaan mereka demi dirinya.

"Anniya, yang terpenting kamu pulihkan kesehatanmu dulu, baik hyung maupun hyungdul dan Kyuhyun tak ingin kau sakit lagi karena menanggung masalah ini sendirian." Yesung membaringkan tubuh mungil Ryeowook kemudian ikut berbaring disampingnya dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat.

"Tidurlah!"

Malam telah berganti pagi, matahari menyinari bumi membawa kehangatan bagi penghuninya seperti namja tampan yang kini sedang menggeliat ditempat tidurnya karena hangatnya sinar mentari yang berhasil masuk dan mengenai wajah tampannya.

"Sudah pagi rupanya, kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat eoh?" gumam Yesung sang namja tampan.

Yesung menoleh kearah samping ketempat dimana namja mungilnya tidur. Dibelainya rambut sang kekasih dengan lembut seolah –olah takut jika kekasihnya akan terbangun. Yesung begitu kasihan melihat kondisi Ryeowook selama beberapa hari ini katung mata dan lingkaran hitam sekitar mata selalu menghiasi wajah mungilnya.

"Semoga penderitaanmu segera berakhir sayang." ucap Yesung seraya mengcup pelan kening Ryeowook. "Hari ini hyung akan melakukan konfrensi pers dengan memberdul kau istirahatlah dirumah, tidurlah yang nyenyak." kata Yesung dalam hati. Kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih terlelap dialam mimpi untuk bersiap melakukan aktifitas yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya bersama memberdul.

Tbc ^.^V

Akhirnya author bisa update chap 7 ini disela-sela kesibukan author. Mianhe atas keterlambatan update.  
Mohon maaf masih terdapat banyak typo karena kekurang telitian author mengedit. Dan maaf pula jika jalan cerita kurang memuaskan reader. Maklum author masih dalam tahap belajar menjadi author yang baik, jadi mohon bantuannya untuk RCL dari segi cerita, author akan senang sekali menerima kritik dan saran dari reader semua.


	8. Chapter 8

LOVE oh LOVE

By kimyhoney

Cast : Yewook,member SuJu

Rate : T

Ganre : Romance,hurt,drama,brothership

Summary : Ryeowook begitu bahagia mendengar janji Yesung yang akan selalu berada disampingnya dan melindunginya. Masihkan ada yang akan menghalangi cinta mereka setelah ini?

Chapter 8

Ryeowook menggeliatkan tubuhnya, menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungilya, melirik sekilas jam weker diatas nakas yang telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Rupanya Ryeowook tidur sudah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ryeowook bangkit dari tidurnya mengambil sebuah memo disamping jam weker dan bisa dipastikan memo itu dari Yesung.

_Hyung pergi dulu baby..  
tetaplah di rumah menunggu hyung pulang.._

_Love you  
yesung_

Senyum manis terukir dibibir Ryeowook setelah membaca memo dari Yesung, beranjak kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Selesai mandi Ryeowook pergi ke dapur untuk membantu Nyonya Kim mennyiapkan makan siang.

"_Eomma._." panggil Ryeowook saat menemukan sosok eomma Yesung di dapur.

"Wookie-ah, duduklah! _Eomma_ baru saja akan membangunkanmu karena sebentar lagi makan siang, dan kau melewatkan sarapanmu sayang."

"_Eomma _sedang memasak apa?Wookie bantu ne" Ryeowook menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu eomma Kim memasak.

"Kau duduklah saja sayang, _eomma_ tidak mau kau kelelahan Wookie." perintah sang eomma.

"Anniya _eomma_, Wookie sudah sehat _eomma_." kilah Ryeowook.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Akhirnya Ryeowook dan eomma Kim berduet di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang bagi keluargannya. "_Eomma_ jam berapa Yesung _hyung_ pergi?" tanya Ryeowook seraya mengiris bawang bombay. " Jong Woon berangkat jam 7 tadi ."

Satu jam eomma Kim dan Ryeowook telah menyelesaikan acara memasak bersama. Ketika Ryeowook tengah menata hidangan dimeja makan pintu depan terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Yesung dengan senyumnya yang sangat menawan bagi Ryeowook.

"_Hyuung_~~"panggilnya menyambut kedatanga Yesung layaknya seorang istri menyambut suaminya ketika pulang kerja. Eomma Kim yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka tersenyum bahagia melihat kedua sejoli tersebut. "Ah mereka benar-benar sudah seperti sebuah keluarga." inner Eomma Kim.

Yesung mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook dan mengikuti namja mungil ke meja makan yang sudah siap dengan banyak hidangan. "Wookie..Kau yang menyiapkan semua makanan ini? Bukankah seharusnya kau istirahat sayang?." tanya Yesung dengan khawatir takut kalau Wookie-nya kelelahan.

"Anniya _hyung_..Wookie hanya membantu eomma."

"Wookie-ah, _hyung_ takut kau kelelahan dan.." kata-kata Yesung segera dipotong oleh Ryeowook.

"_Hyungie_~~Wookie sudah tidak apa-apa, _hyungie_ jangan khawatir ne." ujar Ryeowook menenangkan Yesung.

"Aigoo..apa kalian tidak lapar eoh?" intrupsi eomma Kim.

"Mianhe eomma, Yesung _hyung_ yang mulai duluan _eomma_." Ucap Ryeowook sambil melirik namja tampan yang sudah duduk di kursi makan.

"Ya! Apa kau bilang sayang?"kini yesung menatap tajam ke arah Ryeowook. "ingin di cium eoh?" tanya Yesung lagi yang otomatis membuat pipi Ryeowook merona merah serta hadiah death glare buat Yesung dari eomma Kim.

"Lebih baik kalian cepat menikah saja, _eomma_ takut terjadi sesuatu pada Wookie karena ulahmu Jong" kata sang eomma setelah menghadiahi putra sulungnya sebuah jitakan lembut di kepalanya.

"Benarkah _eomma_?sekarang saja menikahnya, bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik." timpal Yesung sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi di jitak oleh eommanya. "Ah sudahlah Wookie, abaikan saja namja bodoh disampingmu itu, lebih baik kita makan."

"_Eomma_..bodoh beginikan anakmu juga, ck benar kata Jong Jin, Wookie telah merebut perhatian eomma dan appa, mengabaikan anaknya hiks." tangis Yesung pura-pura. " sudahlah _hyung_..lebih baik _hyung_ makan sekarang dan ceritakan padaku apa yang sudah hyung lakukan tadi bersama _hyungdeul_ dan Kyunie." pinta Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tidak penting antara eomma Kim dan Yesung.

"Ceritakan pada kami Jong!" perintah eomma Kim.

"Hahhh.." Yesung menhembuskan nafasnya kasar sebelum mulai cerita " Soo Man _Sangjanim_ masih keras pada sikapnya, beliau tidak mau mencabut keputusannya tentang Ryeowook." Yesung berhenti sejenak untuk memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya. "Saat konfrensi Press kami minta ELF untuk mendukung kami, aku yakin ELF tidak akan kecewa pada Ryeowook, bukankah mereka sangat menggemari official pairing?" Yesung kembali menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Hyung~~_" lirih Ryeowook pelan. "_Hyung_ habiskan makannanmu dulu saja, ceritalah setelah itu." Pinta Ryeowook, tangannya memebelai tangan mungil Yesung.

Mengikuti perintah Ryeowook, Yesung segera menghabiskan makanannya kemudian melanjutkan ceritannya.

"Tapi walaupun ELF mendukung kami, kami masih takut jika antis ikut berperan dalam masalah ini, bisa dipastikan mereka akan semakin menyudutkan Ryeowook. Luna..bagaimana reaksinya setelah menyaksikan tadi? Apa yang akan diperbaut selanjutnya?" raut Yesung berubah sedih, terlalu khawatir apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_..jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan Wookie, bukankah sekarang _hyung_ dan memberdul selalu berada disamping Wookie? Jadi mengapa Wookie harus takut dengan anitis dan Luna."

"_Hyung_ hanya takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu sayang, ya kan _eomma_?" tanya Yesung kepada eooma Kim.

"Ne, _eomma_ juga takut Wookie, apa kamu tidak ingat awal kamu menginap di rumah kami? Keadaanmu begitu mengkhawatirkan."

"_Eomma_ ..jangan bahas itu lagi~~" rajuk Ryeowook manja.

"Arra..arra,yang penting jaga diri kalian baik-baik dan kalian harus saling melindungi _arraso_!"

"Ne _eomma_ku sayang." Yesung tersenyum menatap eomma Kim, tersirat rasa bangga yang luar biasa terhadap eommanya.

Yesung menggandeng erat tangan Ryeowook memasuki cafe untuk bertemu dengan Luna. Melangkah pasti mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang yang mereka lewati, tidak peduli orang mau berkata apa tentang hubungan mereka. Yesung dan Ryeowook mengambil tempat duduk di privat room, menunggu kedatangan Luna. Entah apa yang akan Luna bicarakan kali ini, Yesung dan Ryeowook sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang harus dihadapinya mengingat sikap Luna selama ini.

"_Oppa_..mianhe membuat kalian menunggu." seru setibanya diruang tempat mereka bertemu sambil tersenyum lebar, tidak ada yang tahu senyum itu tulus atau palsu hanya Luna yang tahu.

"Duduklah, dan katakan terus terang apa maumu?" Yesung berbasa-basi dengan Luna.

"_Oppa_~~ apa kau marah padaku?" sahut Luna dengan nada manjanya.

"Tanpa bertanyapun seharusnya kau tahu aku marah atau tidak." Jawab Yesung sambil mengelus kepala Ryeowook, sengaja ia lakukan didepan Luna.

"_Oppa_.. bisakah aku mendapatkan maaf dari kalian?"ujar Luna dengan kepala menunduk.

"_Hyung_.." Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya kepada Yesung.

"Sayang..apa kau memaafkan Luna emm?" kata Yesung saat mata mereka bertemu pandang.

"Tentu _hyung_, asalkan Luna tidak akan mengulangi perbuatannya lagi. Dendam tidak akan membuat hati kita tenang." terang Ryeowook.

"Nah Luna kau dengar? Jadi kami memaafkanmu, tapi jika kau mengulanginya lagi akan kupastikan kau tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang." Ujar Yesung tegas. Yesung jelas tidak bisa bersikap seperti Ryeowook, Yesung masih marah kepada Luna akibat perlakuannya terhadap Ryeowook.

"Gomawo _oppa_, aku.. merasa sangat bersalah kepada kalian, terima kasih telah memaafkan aku." lirih Luna sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan dibahas lagi Luna-ah, kita lupakan saja." Sahut Ryeowook. "_Hyung_~~bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" pinta Ryeowook kepada Yesung setelahnya.

"Baiklah sayang kita pulang..Luna-ah kami pulang dulu, masih banyak yang harus kami selesaikan." pamit Yesung dan Ryeowoook.

Yesung dan Ryeowook melangkah keluar dari ruang privat tempat bertemu dengan Luna. Namun tanpa mereka sadari seorang wanita yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan menggeram menahan marah menatap Yesung dan Ryeowook yang telah berlalu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan Yesung _oppa,_ maka kau juga tidak bisa memilikinya Ryeowook." batin Luna dengan amarah yang terpendam.

"_Hyung_.."panggil Ryeowook, mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan beralih memandang Yesung yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya menuju dorm. "Apa _hyung_ yakin jika Luna benar-benar tulus meminta maaf? Kenapa sekarang aku jadi ragu." Lirih Ryeowook.

" Mengapa jadi ragu sayang?bukannya kau sudah memaafkannya?Tenanglah Wookie,semuanya akan baik-baik saja." ucap Yesung menenangkan Ryeowook.

"Aku pulanggggg..." lengkingan Ryeowook menggema dipenjuru ruangan begitu ia masuk dorm lantai 12.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga bocah, hemm ternyata aku benar-benar menyayangimu, sampai-sampai aku merindukanmu bocah." celoteh Heechul sambil mendekap erat tubuh Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_ merindukanku atau masakanku eoh?"tanya Ryeowook dengan tampang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Keduanya bocah." Heechul segera melepaskan dekapannya pada Ryeowook begitu melihat Yesung dibelakang Ryeowook telah mengeluarkan aura hitamnya.

"Heechul_ hyung_ kemana yang lain? Padahal aku bawa makanan dari rumah Yesung _hyung_"ucap Ryeowook memperlihatkan kotak makanan yang tersusun rapi.

"Mereka ada dilantai 11, sebentar _hyung_ panggil mereka." Heechul merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang yang berada di lantai 11 dorm Super Junior. Sementara Yesung memilih duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil memandang Ryeowook yang kini sibuk menyiapkan makanan bagi memberdeul.

"Bagaimana dia jong?" tanya Heechul setelah mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Yesung. Matanya juga tertuju pada obyek yang sama dengan Yesung.

"Sudah lebih baik _hyung_, setidaknya dia sudah bisa tidur nyenyak dan tidak menangis lagi."

"Baguslah jika begitu, Luna..apa dia masih meneror Wookie?" Heechul lagi-lagi bertanya untuk mengurangi rasa penasarannya.

"Kami tadi bertemu dengannya _hyung_, dan Luna meminta maaf kepada kami."

"Apa kalian memaafkannya?"

"Ne, kami memaafkannya. _Hyung_ tahukan Ryeowook anak yang baik, mana ada dendam pada diri Ryeowook." jelas Yesung.

"Yah semoga Luna tidak berulah lagi, jika sampai itu terjadi aku yang akan membereskannya."

"Kami datang!" teriak segerombolan manusia yang muncul dari pintu dorm 12 otomatis membuat dorm begitu berisik seperti sarang lebah.

"Aigooo Wookie-ah..banyak sekali makanannya."mata Shindong berbinar ceria mendapati meja makan yang penuh dengan hidangan tersebut,segera dirangkulnya Ryeowook yang berdiri disisi kanannya. "Ryeowook-ah.._sarangheee_..."

Eunhyuk,Donghae,Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian memeluk Ryeowook membuat namja yang dari tadi duduk di sofa ruang tengah merasa gerah.

"Kalian bisa tidak menghentikan acara kalian'mari memeluk Ryeowook'?" teriak Heechul yang sedang duduk disebelah Yesung. "Tidakkah kalian menyadari aura gelap disampingku eoh?" imbuh Heechul, kontan menbuat para namja yang sedang memeluk Ryeowook menghentikan aktivitasnya dan berbalik memandang arah datangnya suara Heechul.

"Kau tenang saja _hyung_, aku tidak akan merebut Wookie darimu, Wookie kan _Kyusister_."ujar Kyuhyun tangannya masih sibuk menoel-noel pipi Ryeowook seolah-olah menanyakan dimana pipi chubby Ryeowook menghilang. Sementara Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun dan _hyungdeul_nya.

"Yesung _hyung_, Heechul _hyung_ kemarilah makanan sudah siap." panggil Ryeowook kepada kedua hyung AB-linenya.

Setelah selesai acara makan bersama kemudian mereka bercanda diruang tengah sambil menonton film.

"_Hyungdeul_..boleh aku bicara sebentar?" pinta Ryeowook sambil mempause TV yang sedang mereka tonton.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Wookie." Tanya Donghae penasaran.

Ryeowook berdiri di depan TV menghadap kesemua _hyungdeul_nya. " Engg..Wookie ingin minta maaf kepada kalian, karena Wookie kalian jadi tidak punya pekerjaan sekarang, mianhe Wookie selalu menyusahkan dan merepotkan kalian. Wookie..hiks..hiks" Ryeowook tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, airmatanya sudah membanjiri pipi tirusnya kembali. "Apa yang bisa Wookie lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian hiks, Wookie akan lakukan apapun untuk kalian hiks."

"Yang harus kau lakukan adalah tetap bersama kami Wookie-ah tidak lebih." Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan memeluknya.

" Kau juga harus selalu sehat dan bersemangat" ucap Donghae dan ikut memeluk kedua namja tersebut disusul Sungmin, Shindong, dan Kyuhyun.

"Tetaplah bersama kami Wookie..tetaplah menjadi _eternal magnae_ kami, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, kami semua menyayangimu." kata mereka serempak.

Yesung dan Heechul mengusap airmata menyaksikan adegan mengharukan didepan mereka, dimana dongsaengdeul mereka berpelukan bersama. Heechul menepuk pundak Yesung "Jong, jangan buat Ryeowook menangis lagi, bahagiakan dia selalu." pesan Heechul pada Yesung.

"Pasti _hyung_, aku akan membahagiakannya."

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berpelukan dan tidak mengabaikan kami?" suara Heechul mengusik para namja yang sedang berpelukan.

"Kau menganggu saja _hyung_." sahut si Evil magnae, siapa lagi yang berani berkata seperti itu kepada Heechul kecuali Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_..bagaimana kalau kita pergi berlibur saja?bukankah kita sudah lama tidak berlibur?" usul Sungmin pada _Hyung_ yang paling tua disini.

"Usul yang bagus Ming." jawab Yesung.

" OK, kalian pilih saja tempatnya setelah itu biar aku yang bicara dengan Teuk _hyung_, Kangin dan Siwon, ah sudah lama aku tidak tamasya." ujar Heechul senang.

"Kau ingin berlibur kemana sayang?" Yesung menarik Ryeowook untuk duduk disebelahnya, tangannya membelai lembut kepala Ryeowook ketika menanyakan tempat liburan diinginkannya membuat rona merah nampak diwajahnya. Dan membuahkan tatapan-tatapan yang sulit diartikan dari keenam namja yang berada diruang tengah.

"Terserah _hyung_ saja mau pilih kemana." jawab Ryeowook lirih.

"Kalian berlima saja yang memutuskan, asal ada Ryeowook disampingku kemanapun aku setuju." Yesung menyerahkan keputusan tujuan berlibur mereka pada kelima dongsaengnya. "Aku mau menemani Wookie tidur dulu, jja Wookie sudah waktunya tidur." Yesung menarik lengan Ryeowook dan merangkulnya menuju kamar tidur supaya namja mungilnya beristirahat.

Yesung meninggalkan kamar Ryeowook setelah memastikan namjachingunya tertidur munuju kamarnya dilantai sebelas. "Tuhan, semoga masalah ini segera berakhir, dan berilah kami semua kebahagian, amien." Yesung memanjatkan doa sebelum tidurnya.

Bayangan – bayangan hitam berkeliaran disekitar namja mungil yang telah meringkuk ketakutan disamping namja tampan yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa, wajahnya pucat dengan peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya sibuk menggoyangkan tubuh namja didepannya mulutnya terus-terusan memanggil nama namja tampan yang bernama Yesung.

"Yesung _hyunggg_..jangan tinggalin Wookiee, Yesung _Hyungggg_!" pekik Ryeowook dengan suara tenornya.

Braakk

Donghae dan Leeteuk membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook dengan kasar setelah mendengar teriakan Ryeowook dari dalam kamarnya. Leeteuk segera memeluk dongsaengnya yang telah duduk bersimbah keringat denga nafas terengah-engah. Donghae menyodorkan segelas air putih yang ia ambil dari nakas samping tempat tidur Ryeowook untuk menenangkannya.

"Yesung _hyung_..Yesung _hyung_" rancaunya lirih.

"Tenanglah Wookie-ah..kamu mimpi buruk ya?" tanya Leeteuk yang sudah hafal dengan tingkah laku dongsaengnya. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan tangannya menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya bermaksud turun dan menemui Yesung di lantai bawah.

"Mau kemana Wookie?" giliran Donghae bertanya pada Ryeowook.

"Mencari Yesung _hyung_."

Tbc^.^ V

Akhirnya bisa update juga chapter 8, setelah begitu lama terlupakan,,maaf teman jika membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama. Terima kasih buat kalian yang masih mau membaca dan mereview ff gaje hasil karyaku,ff yang banyak typo dimana-mana..hehehehe.  
ok seperti biasanya saya minta review dari kalian.

Terima kasih~~


	9. Chapter 9

LOVE oh LOVE

By kimyhoney

Cast : Yewook,member SuJu

Rate : T

Ganre : Romance,hurt,drama,brothership

Summary : Ryeowook begitu takut akan kehilangan Yesung seperti dalam mimpinya. Ryeowook hanya tersipu malu ketika di goda oleh para member.

Chapter 9

Brakk.

Salah satu pintu kamar dorm lantai sebelas terbuka dengan keras, membuat sang pemilik kamar bangun dari tidurnya. Mengumpat pelan pada orang yang telah mengganggu tidurnya. Ia baru terlelap satu jam lalu dan kini harus terbangun dengan paksa ketika ada orang lain yang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Yesung mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengumpat begitu tahu siapa yang membuka membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Yesung memandang namja mungil yang berjalan cepat kearahnya dengan linangan air mata.

"_Hyung~~_"

Grepp

Ryeowook menubruk tubuh Yesung yang masih terduduk di tempat tidur, menangis banyak-banyak dalam dekapan Yesung. "Wookie, kamu kenapa hemm?" tanya Yesung lembut. "_Uljima_ Wookie." Yesung akhirnya membiarkan Ryeowook menangis dalam pelukkannya sampai puas, setelah usaha Yesung untuk menenangkannya gagal.

"Aku takut _hyung_, aku takut _hyung_ pergi meninggalkanku, hiks." ujar Ryeowook di sela tangisnya.

"Bukankah _hyung_ di sini sayang? _Hyung_ tidak kemana-mana, apa yang kau takutkan sayang?" Yesung menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Ryeowook, memandangnya dengan tatapan sayang. "Wookie mimpi buruk?" tanya Yesung memastikan. Ketika sekamar dulu, Yesung sudah sering melihat Ryeowook ketakutan ketika mimpi buruk. Ryeowook mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaaan Yesung. Benar Ryeowook mimpi buruk, sangat buruk bahkan. Dalam mimpi itu ia kehilangan Yesung, meninggalkannya dirinya sendirian.

"Dengar Wookie, itu hanya mimpi buruk. Lihatlah_ hyung_ sekarang, _hyung_ baik-baik saja kan?"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung, menenangkan hatinya bahwa itu semua hanya mimpi buruk. Sebegitukah takutnya kau kehilanga Yesung eoh? Ya, Ryeowook sangat takut dengan mimpi buruk, mimpi buruk yang pernah di alaminya. Ketika bermimpi kedua orang tuanya pergi tanpa kembali, dan itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku takut _hyung_, takut."

"Sstt, tenang ne, itu hanya mimpi, _hyung_ tidak akan kemanapun, kalau _hyung_ pergi pasti akan kembali karena _hyung_ punya Wookie yang selalu menyanyangi _hyung_." jelas Yesung.

"Tunggulah di sini, _hyung_ ambilkan minum dulu. Lihatlah kau membuat Leeteuk _hyung_ dan Donghae cemas dan mengejarmu kemari." Yesung menunjuk ambang pintu dimana terlihat Leeteuk dan Donghae menyunggingkan senyum lega.

"Teuk _hyung_, Hae _hyung_, maafkan Aku. Aku selalu membuat kalian khawatir." ucap Ryeowook sambil berjalan mendekati kedua _hyung_nya.

"Ne, jangan begitu lagi, kami sangat khawatir tahu. Dan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan 'Yesungmu' itu." nasehat Leeteuk.

"Kalau begitu _hyung_ kembali ke atas dulu, Wookie mau di sini atau ikut kembali.?" Tanya Donghae.

"Aku disini dulu _hyung_, gomawo."jawab Ryeowook melepas kepergian Leeteuk dan Donghae kembali ke lantai 12.

"Baiklah, Yesungie jaga Ryeowookie dengan baik, kami keatas dulu ne."pamit Leeteuk.

"_Ne, hyung_, Hae. _Jaljayo_." jawab Leeteuk.

"_Nado Jaljayo_."

Setelah Leeteuk dan Donghae kembali ke dorm atas, Yesung dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk masuk kamar dan berbincang di sana supaya tidak mengganggu member lain.

"Apa sudah lebih tenang?" tanya Yesung setelah menyerahkan segelas air minum. "_Ne hyung, gomawo_." jawab Ryeowook setelah menandaskan isi gelas tersebut.

"Lain kali jika Wookie mimpi buruk lagi telpon saja _hyung_, jangan membuat member lain khawatir ne!" pinta Yesung.

"Emm, aku akan telpon _hyungie_ saja." Ryeowook memamerkan deretan giginya pada Yesung sebagai tanda setuju atas permintaan Yesung.

"Nah begitu, _hyung_ ingin melihat Ryeowook yang selalu semangat, ceria, dan jahil seperti biasanya." kata Yesung tidak lupa menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi Ryeowook.

"Aww, _appo hyung_." rintih Ryeowook, tangannya memegang pipi yang baru saja di cubit Yesung. "_Hyung_ nakal." balasnya sambil memukul lengan Yesung.

"Tapi kau suka kan?Hemm." Yesung menangkup wajah mungil kekasihnya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Dipandanginya kembali wajah kekasih lalu kembali untuk menikmati bibir tipis nan mungil itu.

Desahan –desahan nikmat keluar dari bibir Ryeowook saat Yesung menyergap leher putihnya, serta menyingkap piyama yang dipakai Ryeowook, lalu mulutnya bergerilya membuat tanda cinta di tubuh kekasihnya.

"_Jja_, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang, _hyung_ ingin kau membuatkan sarapan untuk _hyung_ besok pagi." ajak Yesung setelah puas menjamah tubuh Ryeowook, menarik tubuh Ryeowook untuk berbaring di sampingnya.

"_Jaljayo_, baby." ucapnya tak lupa mengecup kening Ryeowook, lalu mendekap erat tubuh _namja_ mungil yang berada di sampingnya.

"_Nado jaljayo hyung_." jawab Ryeowook seraya menyamankan posisi tidurnya dalam dekapan Yesung.

Matahari pagi telah menampakkan sinarnya di ufuk timur, tanda bagi orang-orang untuk memulai aktifitasnya. Begitu juga dengan namja mungil penghuni dorm Super Junior, ia sudah memulai aktifitasnya bahkan sebelum matahari bersinar.

Namja mungil bernama Kim Ryeowook telah sibuk di dapur sedari subuh tadi, ia memang biasa bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan makanan bagi para member, namun tidak sepagi ini.

Hari ini Ryeowook ingin menghidangkan lebih banyak makanan buat _hyungdeul_ dan Kyuhyun, jadi ia putuskan bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Mengerjakan apa yang bisa ia kerjakan sebanyak mungkin. Toh jika capek ia bisa beristirahat setelahnya, bukankah sekarang ia jadi pengangguran yang memilik banyak luang.

Bau harum masakan semerbak, membuat para member yang masih setia bergelung di bawah selimut mengenduskan hidungnya mencari sumber bau tersebut berasal. Seperti membangunkan tupai yang sedang hibernansi.

Satu persatu pintu kamar terbuka menampakkan sosok penguhuninya yang baru tersadar dari tidurnya, dengan segala macam rupa dan bentuk. Suara ribut terdengar saat para namja tersebut berebut kursi. "Bisakah kalian cuci muka dulu sebelum sarapan? Kalian sungguh jorok." hardik Ryeowook pada _hyungdeul_ dan Khyuhyun.

"Wookie sudah kembali seperti semula, akan marah jika menyangkut makanan dan kebersihan." dumel Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak akan marah jika kalian tidak jorok begitu." Ryeowook membela diri. Diantara member yang sudah berkumpul di ruang makan Ryeowook tidak menemukan Yesung. "Tumben sekali Yesung belum bangun, pasti kelelahan karena menjagaku semalam." batin Ryeowook, tangannya sibuk membagikan jatah makanan untuk setiap member. "Ini jatahku dan Yesung _hyung_, jangan kalian makan." tegas Ryeowook menatap setiap member agar tidak menyentuk makanannya. "Aku bangunkan Yesung _hyung_ dulu."

"_Hyung_, bangulah! Sarapan sudah siap. _Hyung_~~." Ryeowook mengguncang tubuh Yesung pelan. Tidak biasanya _namjachingu_nya akan bangun terakhir seperti ini. "Biarkan _hyung_ tidur sebentar lagi, _hyung_ masih mengantuk Ryeowookie." lirih Yesung. "Mianhe, gara-gara Wookie _hyung_ jadi kurang tidur." Ryeowook duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat Yesung tidur, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang begitu tampan. "Berhentilah minta maaf seperti itu, itu bukan salahmu."

Yesung bangkit dari tidurnya setelah mendengar permintaan maaf Ryeowook terhadap dirinya. Yesung meraih kepala namja mungil dihadapannya dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya. Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook lembut, Ryeowook yang semula terkejut kemudian mengikuti permainan Yesung, mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Yesung untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Haahh, leppashhkan _hyung._" Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Yesung menjauh. "_Hyung_ ingin membunuhku ya?" Ryeowook masih terengah-engah dan berusaha meraup nafas dalam-dalam. "Mana mungkin _hyung_ membunuhmu sayang, _hyung_ hanya mengambil jatah morning kiss darimu."

Chup

Kembali Yesung menyambar bibir mungil Ryeowook sebelum namja manis itu mengerutu akibat ulanhnya barusan. Ciuman Yesung semakin ganas, bibirnya menjelajah ke leher putih Ryeowook. Membuat tanda cinta di leher Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook, bisa di pastikan sangat menikmati perlakuan Yesung, buktinya adalah suara erangan nikmat yang keluar dari bibir mungil tersebut. Yesung mengentikan ciumannya dan memandang wajah Ryeowook yang sudah semerah tomat. "Ini sarapan yang paling lezat baby." Bisiknya dengan suara yang dibuat seseksi mungkin dan sukses membuat muka Ryeowook semakin merona.

"Aww.._appo_ baby-ah." rintih Yesung setelah Ryeowook mendaratkan cubitan di lengan Yesung. "_Hyungie_ nakal." Keluh Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_ hanya nakal padamu baby, jja kita sarapan sekarang sebelum mereka menghabiskan jatah makanan kita." Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook menuju ruang makan yang sudah di huni oleh namja – namja yang tengah berebut makanan.

"Wookie! Mengapa begitu lama membangunkan Yesung _hyung_? Kalian pasti membuat anak dulu kan?" sapa Kyuhyun saat melihat pasangan Yewook telah berada di ruang makan. Dan menghasilkan pukulan manis dari Yesung. "Jaga mulutmu _magnae_ku 'sayang'." ucap Yesung penuh penekanan.

"_Hyung_ yang harus menjaga mulut _hyung_, membuat tanda cinta di sembarang tempat." Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Yesung sambil menunjuk hasil ciptaan Yesung di leher Ryeowook, sontak membuat para member menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak dan melihat sesuatu di leher Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook hanya bisa tertunduk malu, sedangkan Yesung? Dia malah tersenyum bangga.

"Yesung _hyung_ benar-benar ganas, aku yakin jika kaos Ryeowook dibuka kita bisa melihat lebih banyak lagi tanda seperti itu." usul Donghae.

Greep

Shindong memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang, Eunhyuk maju ke depan Ryeowook untuk menyibakkan kaos eternal magnae. "A apa yang kalian lakukan? Yesung _hyung_ tolong aku." teriak Ryeowook meminta bantuan kepada Yesung.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Wookie!" Yesung mencoba mendekat, tapi tangannya sudah di tahan oleh Donghae.

"OMO!" teriak mereka serempak melihat banyak tanda cinta di tubuh Ryeowook. Pandangan mereka selanjutnya beralih pada Yesung si pembuat tanda cinta. "Beraninya kau menodai _uri eternal magnae_ Jong Woon!" giliran Leeteuk berteriak, pandangannya menatap tajam Yesung.

"Hehe, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya_ hyung_." jawab Yesung dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Plak plak plak

Beberapa pukulan mendarat mulus di lengan dan kepala Yesung. "Dasar mesum, jika Ryeowook bisa hamil ku pastikan sebentar lagi kita akan punya keponakan." ucap Heechul.

"_Hyungdeul~~_hentikan, atau aku tidak akan memasak untuk kalian lagi, kalian menyebalkan." Ryeowook melancarkan aksi ngambeknya.

Mendengar ancaman Ryeowook tidak akan memasak makanan membuat para member takut. "Baiklah kami minta maaf ne, kami hanya bercanda Wookie-ah, jangan marah ne?" Shindong dan Eunhyuk sibuk membujuk Ryeowook supaya tidak marah, adalah bencana jika Ryeoawook benar- benar tidak memasak. Shindong dan Eunhyuk memeluk Ryeowook bersama-sama. "Jangan ngambek ne, kami tidak akan sanggup hidup jika kau ngambek kepada kami." jawab Eunhyuk mendramatisir.

"Kalian memang menyebalkan, suka sekali menggangguku~" keluah Ryeowook lagi.

"Ne, kami tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, salahkan Yesung _hyung_ yang membuat tanda cinta begitu jelas membuat kami iri saja." kilah Shindong.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan makan sambil membahas kita mau berlibur kemana." intrupsi sang leader.

Yesung merangkul pundak Ryeowook, ketika namja mungil itu mengadu pada Yesung akibat ulah _hyungdeul_nya. Mengecup lembut pipi tirus Ryeowook. "Jangan hiraukan mereka baby."

"Ya! Jangan bermesraan di depan kami." seru member serempak.

Yesung hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan para member. Sedangkan Ryeowook, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung Yesung menahan malu.

"Tsk, kalian memang benar- benar pasangan aneh." cibir Heechul.

Setelah lelah mem'bully' pasangan Yewook, mereka lalu menentukan tujuan tempat berlibur. Mereka memilih Pulau Jeju untuk liburan kali ini.

Pesawat yang membawa member Super Junior mendarat dengan selamat di Pulau Jeju, wajah – wajah ceria terlihat di setiap para member. Setidaknya mereka dapat mengambil hikmah dari masalah yang menimpa anggota mereka, bisa menikmati liburan bersama dengan seluruh member tanpa di kejar-kejar oleh jadwal pekerjaan.

Namun, tidak dengan namja manis yang bernama Ryeowook. Ia tampak gelisah sejak turun dari pesawat.

"Kamu kenapa Wook?" tanya Siwon yang kebetulan berada di dekat Ryeowook. "Tidak apa-apa _hyung_."

Siwon memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook yang nampak gelisah. "Kamu bohongkan? Lagi marah dengan Yesung _hyung_?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mantap. "_Aniya hyung_, hanya saja aku merasa ada yang mengawasiku sejak turun dari pesawat tadi."

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri bahkan memutar tubuhnya untuk memastikan yang dikatakan Ryeowook benar. "Apa kau yakin?dimana?"

"Sudahlah_ hyung_, mungkin hanya khayalanku saja karena terbawa mimpi kemarin." jawab Ryeowook. Bukankah sekarang ia kesini hendak liburan, melupakan konflik yang ada. Banyak _hyung_ yang akan melindunginya jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Hanya itu yang mampu dipikirkan Ryeowook untuk menghentikan kegelisahannya.

"Siwon-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Wookie-ku?" seru Yesung saat tangan kekar Siwon melingkar di pundak Ryeowook. "Kau ku suruh menjaganya bukan menjamahnya." serunya lagi.

Siwon memutar bola matanya mendengar seruan Yesung. "_Hyung_, bisakah kau tidak menuduhku begitu eoh? Kami hanya sedang berbicara _hyung_." bela Siwon.

"Sedang berbicara saja apa harus pakai rangkulan segala?" Yesung masih melancarkan protesnya.

"Sudahlah Siwon _hyung_, kita tinggalkan Yesung_ hyung_ saja. Yesung _hyung_ menyebalkan menuduhku selingkuh." Ryeowook menengahi pertengkaran tidak penting antara Yesung dan Siwon.

"Ya baby, _hyung_ tidak menuduhmu selingkuh." ujar Yesung menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mendengus sebal "_Hyung_ menuduh Siwon hyung menjamahku itu secara tidak langsung hyung menuduhku selingkuh."

"Itu karena _hyung_ sangat menyayangimu Wookie-ah,_ hyung_ cemburu Wookie-ah." Yesung segera melancarkan bujuk rayunya sebelum kekasihnya ngambek.

"_Kajja_ Siwon _hyung_, kita tinggalkan Yesung _hyung_ disini saja, Kyu! Hapus rekamanmu itu, aku tahu kau sedang merekam kamikan?" Ryeowook menggandeng tangan Siwon, lalu merebut ponsel yang berada ditangan Kyuhyun. Menoleh sejenak pada Yesung dan mengerling nakal pada Yesung.

"Ya! Baby jangan tinggalkan _hyung_ dong." Yesung segera berlari mengejar Ryeowook menuju mobil jemputan yang akan membawa mereka ketempat penginapan yang telah mereka pesan.

Mobil jemputan yang membawa seluruh member Super Junior telah meninggalkan bandara. Meninggalkan seorang yeoja mungil berparas cantik sedang menatap mobil rombongan Super Junior yang baru pergi.

"Oppa nikmatilah liburanmu dulu sebelum aku bertindak." Seringainya sangat jelas tercetak diwajah cantiknya. Luna begitu ia biasa di sapa.

Tbc^.^ V

Anneyong reader, semoga chapter 9 ini tidak bikin kalian bosan. Maaf jika ceritanya garing atau membosankan. Dan maaf juga jika masih terdapat typo ( padahal aku sudah berusaha mengeditnya sebelum ku publish, mungkin akunya yang kurang teliti). Sekali lagi aku memerlukan review kalian reader. Terimakasih banyak atas dukungan kalian selama ini. Aku akan menyelasaikan dua chap terakhir sesegara mungkin, supaya kalian tidak bosan. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian.


	10. Chapter 10

LOVE oh LOVE

By kimyhoney

Cast : Yewook,member SuJu

Rate : T

Ganre : Romance,hurt,drama,brothership

Summary : Yesung menghilang begitu saja saat dia membeli _es_ untuk Ryeowook. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Luna?

Chapter 10

Sudah dua hari mereka berada di Pulau Jeju, selama dua hari pula mereka bergembira bersama, bermain sampai puas. Hari ini Yesung dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan hanya berdua tanpa member yang lain. Mereka ingin menikmati Pulau Jeju hanya berdua saja, duduk ditepi pantai memandang laut hanya berdua.

"Wook-ah, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Apa kamu senang berlibur disini hemm?" tanya Yesung sambil mendekap tubuh Ryeowook.

"Ne _hyung_, aku sangat menikmati liburan kali ini, semua beban terasa lepas dan hilang begitu saja. Gomawo _hyungi_-e~" jawabnya, tak lupa Ryeowook menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap Yesung.

"Syukurlah, semoga tidak akan ada masalah lagi. Dan kita bisa bahagia selamanya sayang." Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook, menghapus jarak diantaranya. Kedua tangan Yesung menangkup wajah Ryeowook yang sudah mulai merona.

Chup

Bibir Yesung mendarat di bibir tipis Ryeowook, melumatnya pelan dan lembut. Ryeowook membalas lumatan Yesung dengan lembut pula, kedua tangan Ryeowook mulai melingkar di leher Yesung agar Yesung dapat memperdalam ciumannya.

Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Yesung, melepaskan ciuman panasnya dikarenakan ada yang lebih Ryeowook butuhkan daripada sekedar ciuman, yaitu udara untuk bernafas.

"Haahh," Ryeowook mengambil nafas dalam – dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. "Kenapa _hyung_ suka sekali membuat aku kehabisan nafas? Mau membunuhku _hyung_?"

Yesung hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook "Tentu saja tidak sayang, mana mungkin _hyung_ membunuh kekasih _hyung_ yang paling manis dan paling _hyung_ cintai di dunia ini." jawab Yesung sambil mengusap pipi Ryeowook yang merah merona.

"Aish, mulai ngegombal." dengus Ryeowook.

"Tapi kamu sukakan _sayang_?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne, tapi _hyung_ tidak boleh ngegombal dengan yang lain. Ingat ya _hyung_, hanya padaku saja. _Arraso_!" kata Ryeowook dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tentu, kamu bisa pastikan itu, kamu tidak perlu meragukannya." Yesung menjawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan pula. Bibirnya kembali bergerilya menyapu pipi tirus Ryeowook dilanjutkan dengan bibir Ryeowook dan berakhir pada leher mulus Ryeowook, membuat tanda cinta disana hingga pemilik leher tersebut mengerang nikmat.

"_Hyung_.. hentikan! Jangan disini, aku malu." ujar Ryeowook sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Malu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita kembali ke hotel saja _sayang_, supaya _hyung_ puas menikmati tubuhmu." bisik Yesung tepat disamping telinga Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_..geli~~ kekekeke" teriak Ryeowook manja. "Tapi sebelum kembali ke hotel, aku beli mau beli '_itu_' dulu _hyung_." Ryeowook menunjuk tenda hijau yang menjual beraneka macam _Es_.

"_Hyung_ saja yang beli, kau tunggu saja di sini!" perintah Yesung.

"Aku ikut _hyung_." pinta Ryeowook.

"Tidak, kau disini saja sayang, antrinya banyak. _Hyung_ tidak ingin kau capek." Tolak Yesung, kerana memang tenda penjual _Es_ itu paling banyak pengunjungnya, bahkan antriannya sangat panjang.

"Baiklah." pasrah Ryeowook mendengar keputusan Yesung.

Ryeowook memandangi punggung Yesung sebelum menghilang dikerumunan pembeli _Es_. Ryeowook kembali memfokuskan pandangannya menikmati indahnya laut yang terhampar dihadapannya. Memainkan kerang-kerang kecil yang ia kumpulkan tadi sambil menunggu Yesung membawakan es untuknya.

Hampir setengah jam Ryeowook menunggu Yesung, namun yang ditunggu tidak muncul juga. Ryeowook sudah mulai gelisah. "Kenapa hanya beli _Es_ saja sampai begitu lama" gumamnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya hendak menyusul Yesung.

Belum genap tiga langkah, seseorang menghentikan langkah Ryeowook untuk menyerahkan sesuatu.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran terhadap orang yang telah menghentikan langkahnya tersebut.

"Anda tidak perlu tahu siapa saya, saya hanya diperintahkan untuk memberikan surat ini kepada anda. Permisi." pamitnya, kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Ryeowook membuka surat dengan gemetar, perasaan takut mulai menyelimutinya.

Mencari Yesung _oppa_?  
Yesung _oppa_ bersamaku.  
Aku tunggu di gudang tua sebelah dermaga!  
jangan beritahu yang lain, atau Yesung _oppa_ MATI!

"Luna!" geram Ryeowook sambil meremas surat dari Luna. "Aku bersumpah akan menyingkirkanmu jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Yesung _hyung_." umpat Ryeowook, kali ini Ryeowook benar-benar marah terhadap _yeoja_ bernama Luna. Selama ini ia sudah berusaha bersabar menghadapi kelakuan Luna terhadap dirinya.

Ryeowook berjalan cepat menuju tempat yang telah ditunjuk Luna, keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhnya. Dirinya mulai dihinggapi rasa takut begitu melihat sebuah bangunan tua yang berada di dekat dermaga. "Apa ini gudang yang dimaksud oleh Luna?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Ryeowook melangkah pelan, waspada terhadap apa yang ada disekitarnya. Sejujurnya Ryeowook takut menghadapi situasi seperti ini, apalagi ia harus sendirian tanpa _hyungdeul_ yang membantunya.

"Ya Tuhan, tolonglah Wookie." doa Ryeowook dalam hati.

"_Hyung..._" panggil Ryeowook setelah membuka pintu bangunan tua tersebut.

"Yesung _hyung_!" teriaknya Ryeowook.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga _oppa_, aku sudah menunggumu. Mari kita _berpesta_ sebelum ajal menjemput kalian." ucap Luna menyambut kedatangan Ryeowook. Entah iblis mana yang merasukinya saat ini, sehingga mampu berbuat keji kepada orang lain hanya karena cinta. _Apa cinta memang buta_?

"Luna! Dimana Yesung _hyung_? Cepat katakan!" bentak Ryeowook.

"Sabar _oppa_, apa begitu caranya meminta sesuatu pada seseorang hemm? Nanti kalian juga akan bertemu. Tapi diakhirat, hahahahaha." tawa Luna membahana di gudang tua tersebut.

Srett.

Ryeowook menarik kasar baju Luna, mendekatkan wajah Luna pada wajahnya. "Cepat katakan dimana Yesung _hyung_? Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Yesung _hyung_, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu terlebih dulu sebelum aku mati." ancam Ryeowook. Keberaniannya datang begitu saja saat menyangkut tentang keselamatan Yesung.

"Nanti kau juga akan mengetahuinya_ oppa_." ujar Luna sambil tersenyum dengan liciknya.

Mata Ryeowook masih menatap Ryeowook tajam, keduanya tangannya masih menggenggam erat baju bagian depan Luna. "Kau! Memang brengsek Luna." maki Ryeowook kemudian.

Ryeowook melepaskan genggamannya pada baju Luna, berlari kesana-kemari sambil berteriak memanggil nama Yesung. Membuka setiap pintu yang ada di gudang tua tersebut.

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Yesung dalam kondisi tubuh terikat menyatu dengan kursi dan jangan lupakan mulut Yesung yang terbalut lakban.

"_Hyung_" lirih Ryeowook. Menatap mata Yesung yang juga menatap dirinya.

Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Yesung dengan buru-buru. Namun, sebuah pukulan terlebih dahulu mendarat di punggung Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook jatuh tersungkur. Yesung hanya dapat menatap kejadian yang baru saja dialami Ryeowook tanpa bisa menolongnya.

"Engg.." Ryeowook berusaha bangkit setelah pukulan menghantam punggungnya. Memegang punggungnya yang terasa nyeri oleh hantaman tongkat _base ball_.

"Tidak semudah itu kau menyelamatkan kekasihmu _oppa_." terlihat muka Luna yang begitu sadis, dan jangan lupakan tangan kanannya yang memegang tongkat _base ball_ yang digunakan untuk memukul Ryeowook tadi.

"Kau harus menghadapiku dulu _oppa_!" teriak Luna sambil mengoyangkan tongkat _base ball_ yang dipegangnya untuk memukul Ryeowook.

Dengan susah payah Ryeowook menghindari pukulan Luna, walaupun ia harus jatuh bangun. Sementara Yesung berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatannya. Untuk menolong kekasihnya.

Ryeowook menahan tongkat _base ball_ yang akan dipukulkan pada dirinya, berusaha melepaskan tongkat tersebut dari tangan Luna. Ryeowook berhasil melepaskan tongkat _base ball_ yang dipegang Luna dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menahan tangan Luna.

Luna yang merasa terpojok, berusaha mendorong Ryeowook dengan sekuat tenaga. Membuat Ryeowook yang tidak dalam posisi siap terdorong kebelakang kearah tumpukan kaca yang sudah tidak terpakai.

PRAANG.

Benturan tidak terhindarkan. Bukan Ryeowook yang terbentur tumpukan kaca tersebut, melainkan Yesung yang telah berhasil melepaskan ikatannya. Beruntung Yesung dapat melepaskan ikatannya tepat waktu sehingga dapat menolong kekasihnya.

"Yesung _hyung_!" pekik Ryeowook saat mengetahui Yesung telah menyelamatkan. Tubuhnya terasa kaku saat melihat keadaan Yesung. Banyak darah disekujur tubuhnya karena terkena pecahan kaca.

"_Sayang_, tanganmu baik-baik sajakan? _Hyung_ tidak ingin tangan yang sering kau gunakan untuk bermain piano terluka." ucap Yesung sambil menahan perih disekujur tubuhnya.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau mengorbankan dirimu hanya demi diriku? Demi tanganku?." teriak Ryeowook sambil mendekap tubuh Yesung, tidak lagi peduli dengan keberadaan Luna.

"Karena kau adalah segalanya bagiku _sayang_." jawab Yesung sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

"_Hyuuunggg_!"

"_Hyung_, jangan tinggalkan aku, bertahanlah!"

Ryeowook mengambil handphone disakunya, menghubungi salah satu dari _hyungdeul_nya untuk menolong Yesung.

Sreett.

Taakk.

Luna merebut handphone yang dari tangan Ryeowook dan membantingnya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan _oppa_ menghubungi siapapun!" Luna berteriak kencang. Membuat Ryeowook tersadar akan keberadaan Luna. Ryeowook menatap Luna dengan penuh amarah, dihampirinya Luna lalu mendorongnya seperti yang Luna lakukan terhadap dirinya tadi.

"Kau juga tidak akan kubiarkan hidup jika sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Yesung _hyung_. Aku tidak peduli jika harus masuk penjara karena membunuhmu. INGAT ITU LUNA!" aura kemarahan Ryeowook kali ini benar-benar membuat Luna takut. Ryeowook yang selama ini ia kenal adalah sosok yang polos dan lugu, sehingga dengan mudah ia permainkan. Tapi ternyata Luna salah. Kesabaran seseorang ada batasnya. Ingat itu!

Ryeowook menarik rambut Luna kasar, agar Luna menatap matanya, melupakan kalau dia harus berlaku santun pada seorang _yeoja_. "Jangan sekali-kali meremehkanku Luna." bisik Ryeowook tepat di telinga Luna lalu menghempaskannya kembali.

Ryeowook mengambil tas kecil milik Luna dan menumpahkan isinya ke lantai, berharap menemukan handphone agar ia bisa segera mencari pertolongan untuk Yesung. Bingo! Ryeowook menemukan handphone Yesung didalam tas Luna.

Dengan cekatan ia memencet nomer salah satu _hyungdeul_nya. "_Hyung_, ini Ryeowook. Tolong kami _hyung_, kami ada di gudang tua dekat dermaga. Yesung _hyung_ terluka hiks." Ryeowook mengakhiri telponnya dengan isakan membuat penerima telpon khawatir.

Ryeowook menyobek kaos yang ia kenakan untuk membalut luka ditangan Yesung yang tidak berhenti mengalirkan darah. Kembali Ryeowook menangisi keadaan Yesung.

"_Hyung_, bertahanlah! Kumohon.." mohon Ryeowook sambil mengusap kepala Yesung yang berada dipangkuaannya. Airmatanya mengalir semakin deras.

Luna berjalan pelan mendekati pasangan Yewook. Matanya membulat menatap Yesung yang terluka parah akibat menyelamatkan Ryeowook.

"Ye..Yesung _oppa_." lirihnya. Airmatanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya. "Apa ini semua karena aku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Luna bersimpuh didepan Yesung dan Ryeowook sambil terus menangis.

Ryeowook menggeratkan pelukkannya terhadap Yesung, takut Luna akan menyakitinya lagi. Hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Brakk.

Pintu gudang dibuka dengan kasar oleh sekumpulan anak muda yang menampakkan raut wajah khawatir.

"Yesung! Ryeowook!" teriak salah satu dari anak muda tersebut yang diketahui bernama Kangin.

"Ryeowook-ah! Dimana kamu?" panggil Donghae terhadap _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya.

Mereka mulai berpencar untuk mencari keberadaan Yesung dan Ryeowook sambil meneriakkan nama keduanya.

"_Hyung_! Wookie disini" Ryeowook berusaha menjawab panggilan dengsn berteriak sekeras mungkin agar didengar oleh salah satu _hyung_nya.

"Wookie! Yesung _hyung_!" Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Kyu.. Yesung _hyung_ Kyu, hiks." adu Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah Wookie, Yesung _hyung_ pasti baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Ryeowook yang menangis, mengabaikan _yeoja_ disampingnya yang juga sedang menangis. Kyuhyun yakin ini adalah perbuatan _yeoja_ yang ada disampingnya. Luna.

"Wookie, bantu aku menaikkan Yesung _hyung_ ke punggungku, Yesung _hyung_ harus segera dibawa ke Rumah Sakit." perintah Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kyuhyun, membantu Kyuhyun menaikkan tubuh Yesung ke punggung Kyuhyun. "Kyu, apa kau bisa?" tanya Ryeowook ragu.

"Aku pasti bisa Wookie, jja kita pergi dari sini." ajak Kyuhyun.

"Agrthh.."rintih Ryeowook menahan sakit di punggungnya ketika hendak berdiri untuk mengikuti Kyuhyun. Menahan sekuat mungkin luka akibat pukulan Luna tadi, ia tidak ingin menyusahkan _hyungduel_nya lagi.

Kyuhyun yang sudah berada beberapa langkah didepan Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh kepada Ryeowook "Kau kenapa Wookie? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hanya kesemutan Kyu." bohong Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah! Waktu kita tidak banyak." Kyuhyun memberi perintah lagi.

Dengan menahan sakit dipunggungnya Ryeowook mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar dari gudang tua.

"Ryeowook! Kyuhyun! Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan Yesung _hyung_?" tanya beberapa namja ketika bertemu dengan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Nanti saja menjelaskannya _hyung_, yang penting kita bawa Yesung _hyung_ dulu ke Rumah sakit." jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

Beberapa namja tadi langsung dengan sigap membantu Kyuhyun membawa Yesung dan Ryeowook keluar dari tempat menyeramkan ini. Kangin segera merangkul Ryeowook untuk menenangkannya sekaligus memberikan rasa aman pada _dongsaeng_nya tersebut.

Yesung langsung dibawa ke UGD begitu tiba di Rumah Sakit, seluruh member menunggu dengan cemas. Meraka tidak menyadari jika salah satu member tidak ada bersamanya, yaitu Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah, dimana dia?" kata Leeteuk setelah selesai menelpon orang tua Yesung dan tidak mendapati keberadaan _dongsaeng_ mungilnya.

Para member terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk, mereka tidak memperhatikan Ryeowook dimana keberadaan Ryeowook begitu sampai Rumah Sakit.

"Sial mengapa aku bisa lupa, Ryeowook pasti sedang ketakutan sekarang." umpat Donghae pada dirinya sendiri.

Donghae tahu sebab Ryeowook sangat takut dengan Rumah Sakit. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal sesaat setelah sampai Rumah Sakit akibat kecelakaan. Ryeowook takut saat pintu UGD dibuka dan dokter mengatakan pasien yang didalam tidak tertolong, sama seperti orang tuanya. Ia hanya terlalu takut jika hal itu juga terjadi pada Yesung.

Donghae segera berlari keluar Rumah Sakit untuk mencari keberadaan Ryeowook. Eunhyuk mengekor dibelakangnya.

Akhirnya Donghae dan Euhyuk menemukan Ryeowook berdiri disamping mobil mereka sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis.

"Ryeowook-ah." panggil Eunhae langsung menghambur memeluk Ryeowook. Kemudian mengajak Ryeowook duduk ditaman samping area parkir.

"Wook-ah, kenapa kamu tidak menunggu Yesung hyung didalam?" tanya Donghae sambil mengusap airmata Ryeowook.

"Kami mencarimu Wook-ah." giliran Eunhyuk bertanya, tangannya aktif membelai kepala Ryeowook. Namun Ryeowook hanya diam tidak memberikan jawaban apapun.

Tbc^.^ V

Update juga chapter 10. Lagi-lagi aku minta maaf untuk typo dichap ini. Sungguh itu bukan aku sengaja. Mohon jangan pernah bosen memberi masukan padaku, meskipun aku telah membuat kesalahan yang sama. Mungkin karena daya pikir dan ingatanku yang terbatas, hehehehe. Terimakasih buat kalian yang selalu membaca ff ku. Love you all...


	11. Chapter 11

LOVE oh LOVE

By kimyhoney

Cast : Yewook,member SuJu

Rate : T

Ganre : Romance,hurt,drama,brothership

Summary : Ryeowook begitu lega saat mengetahui keadaan Yesung. Hanya berdua dengan Yesung? Tentu saja membuat Ryeowook sangat senang.

Chapter 11

Ryeowook masih terdiam, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Belaian sayang dari kedua _hyung_nya tidak dihiraukannya.

"Luna! Agrrtt" rintih Ryeowook saat bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ada apa Ryeowook-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk cemas

"Kesemutan _hyung_. Luna, aku akan mencari Luna _hyung_, aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya." bohong Ryeowook sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

"Wook-ah, tunggu! Kau mau mencarinya kemana?" tanya Donghae menghentikan langkah Ryeowook sambil menahan lengan Ryeowook.

"Ke gudang tadi _hyung_, bukankah tadi kita meninggalkan Luna disana?" tanya Ryeowook balik.

"Kau tidak tahu ya? Kalau _yeoja_ itu sudah dibawa ke kantor polisi oleh Siwon dan Heechul _hyung_." jelas Donghae.

"Benarkah _hyung_? Mengapa aku tidak tahu?" keluhnya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, kalau kau sibuk menangisi _hyung_ kesayanganmu hemm?" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Wookie, Yesung _hyung_ sudah sadar dan dia menanyakanmu." kata Donghae setelah menerima telpon dari Leeteuk yang mengabarkan bahwa Yesung telah sadar dan dalam kondisi yang sangat baik.

"Yesung _hyungg_.." teriak Ryeowook sambil berlari meninggalkan duo _Eunhae_ lupa akan sakit di punggungnya. Dan membuat Eunhyuk dan Dinghae bengong dengan tingkah dongsaeng mungilnya.

"Ck, memang hanya Ryeowook yang pantas dengan Yesung _hyung_, sama-sama aneh." ucap Donghae.

"Ne, benar katamu Hae, _aigoo_. Jja kita masuk Hae!" ajak Eunhyuk seraya menarik tangan Donghae.

Yesung terlihat duduk diranjang rawatnya bersama Leeteuk dan Kangin yang menemaninya. Luka-luka yang didapat ketika menyelamatkan Ryeowook tidak terlalu parah, dan kemungkinan besok Yesung sudah diijinkan pulang.

"Yesung _hyung_.." panggil Ryeowook saat baru saja membuka pintu rawat inap Yesung, menghambur kepelukan Yesung. Yesung mendekap erat tubuh Ryeowook.

"Hiks, kau membuatku takut _hyung_, hiks." isak Ryeowook menahan sakit punggungnya ketika Yesung memeluknya.

Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Ryeowook. "_Hyung_ tidak apa-apa, Wookie tidak usah khawatir ne."

Agrrtt

"Kau kenapa sayang, oh ya bagaimana punggungmu yang terkena pukulan Luna tadi?" tanya Yesung khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_, hanya sedikit memar saja kok." elak Ryeowook saat Yesung hendak menyingkap bajunya.

"Kangin, tolong kau pegang Ryeowook. Aku tidak percaya kalau punggungnya tidak apa-apa, Luna memukulnya dengan sangat keras tadi." perintah Yesung pada Kangin.

"OMO!" teriak Yesung, Leeteuk, dan Kangin serempak setelah melihat luka memar yang sangat lebar dipunggung Ryeowook.

"Wook-ah, kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau terluka begini HAH!" bentak Yesung. Yesung meraba pelan luka pada punggung Ryeowook, kemudian ia menyingkap baju lengan panjang Ryeowook.

"_Hyung_, kau mau apa? Sakit." Keluh Ryeowook selanjutnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa berbohong lagi untuk menyembunyikan lukanya.

"Kau bodoh atau apa hah? Membiarkan luka begitu saja." Ucap Yesung pada Ryeowook masih dengan nada tinggi membuat Ryeowook takut.

"Maaf..Hiks." isak Ryeowook.

"Maaf dan menangis tidak ada gunanya Ryeowook-ah, sekarang ikut _hyung_!" Kangin mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook lalu memanggul dipundaknya. Menyamakan Ryeowook dengan karung beras eoh?

"Waa, _hyung_ turunkan aku, aku mau dibawa kemana?" ronta Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja memeriksakan lukamu _babo_!" jawab Kangin tegas.

"Tidak mau, turunkan aku _hyung_, Yesung _hyung_ tolong aku." Ryeewook menoleh kearah Yesung agar Yesung menolongnya, tapi Yesung tak meresponnya.

"Teuk _hyung_.." panggil Ryeowook pada Leeteuk setelah tidak mendapat respon dari Yesung.

"Tidak akan mempan Wookie, dan _hyung_ mendukung apa yang dilakukan Kangin padamu." Leeteuk berjalan dibelakang Kangin yang memanggul Ryeowook menuju ruang dimana Yesung diperiksa tadi.

"_Hyung_, turunkan aku." mohon Ryeowook pada Kangin.

"Ne, _hyung_ akan menurunkamu setelah sampai ruang periksa." jawab Kangin.

Ryeowook akhirnya pasrah pada apa yang dilakukan Kangin pada dirinya. Bagaimanapun ia meminta pasti mereka tidak akan mengabulkannya.

"Sakit~~" keluh Ryeowook saat dokter memegang punggungnya untuk memeriksa.

"Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan selanjutnya, untuk mengetahui apakah ada kerusakan pada tulang belakangnya." jelas dokter yang menangani Ryeowook pada Leeteuk dan Kangin setelah memeriksa Ryeowook.

"Lakukan yang terbaik untuknya dok." ucap Leeteuk.

Kangin merebahkan tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang tertidur di sofa tunggu kamar inap Yesung. Leeteuk menyelimuti tubuh mungil _eternal magnae_nya. Mereka menyelesaikan pemeriksaan Ryeowook setelah 1,5 jam.

"Bagaimana _hyung_?" tanya Yesung.

"Untunglah lukanya tidak sampai dalam, memar dan nyeri di punggung dan lengannya akan hilang dalam beberapa hari." terang Leeteuk pada Yesung.

"Gomawo _hyung_, kalian kembalilah ke penginapan, kalian terlihat begitu lelah." pinta Yesung pada Kangin dan Leeteuk yang terlihat begitu lelah.

"Tapi Yesung-ah, kami tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian bersama Ryeowook yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda denganmu." Leeteuk menolak permintaan Yesung.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_, banyak perawat disini yang bisa membantu kami, _hyung_ tenang saja. Lagi pula _eomma_ dan Jongjin akan datang besok pagi. Lanjutkanlah acara liburan kalian." Yesung membujuk Leeteuk supaya tidak mencemaskannya.

"Benar kata Yesung _hyung,_ lebih baik kita kembali ke penginapan saja _hyung._ Heemm mungkin Yesung ingin berduaan saja dengan Wookie, betulkan Yesung _hyung_?" tanya Kangin sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Yak! Kangin." hardik Yesung.

"Hah, baiklah kalau begitu, jja kita kembali ke penginapan Kangin-ah. Aku juga sudah sangat mengantuk." Leeteuk akhirnya menyerah dan menurut apa yang diperintahkan dongsaengnya.

"Kami pulang dulu Yesung-ah, kalau terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi kami ne. Bye~" pamit Leeteuk.

"_Hyung,_ jangan jamah Ryeowookie!" pesan Kangin sebelum meninggalkan kamar inap Yesung. Dan kemabli Yesung melempar _deathglare_ pada Kangin.

Yesung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, menghampiri Ryeowook yang tertidur pulas di sofa. "Hemm, anak ini suka sekali tidur." Yesung mengusap pelan kening Ryeowook menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi dahi Ryeowook.

Chupp.

Kecupan manis Yesung daratkan di kening _namjachingu_nya "Aku mencintaimu sayang." Ucapnya lirih agar tidak membangunkan kekasihnya.

Lama Yesung memandangi kekasihnya yang terlelap tidur, sampai kantuk menyerangnya. Yesung membetulkan selimut Ryeowook terlebih dahulu sebelum ia bangkit dan menuju tempat tidurnya. Menyusul Ryeowook ke alam mimpi.

"Sudah bangun sayang?" sapa Yesung saat melihat Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya.

"_Hyung~_" balas Ryeowook, matanya memperhatikan penjuru ruangan yang sedang ia tempati. Bingung mengapa bisa berada disini.

"Kau di kamarku sayang, Kangin yang membawamu kemari setelah kau diperiksa kemarin, lupa eoh?"

Yesung mendekati Ryeowook saat _namja_ mungil itu berusaha untuk bangun dari tidurnya sambil menahan sakit.

"Jangan dipaksakan, pelan-pelan saja ne." perintah Yesung. "Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan berdua, menu sarapan dari Rumah Sakit kelihatannya sangat enak." tawar Yesung pada Ryeowook setelah membantu Ryeowook duduk dengan nyaman.

"Tidak, bukankah itu jatah makanan buat _hyungie_? Aku tidak mau." Ryeowook menolak tawaran Yesung.

"Ayolah~ _hyung_ yakin kamu juga belum makan dari kemarin." dengan susah payah Yesung memegang sendok dengan tangan kirinya, karena tangan kananya terbalut perban akibat luka terkena pecahan kaca kemarin.

Ryeowook merebut sendok dari tangan Yesung, kemudian mengambil sesendok makanan dan disuapkan kepada Yesung.

"Harusnya aku yang menyuapi _hyung_, kan _hyung_ yang sakit."

Acara suap-menyuap makanan antara Yesung dan Ryeowook sangat romantis, hingga tidak terasa makanan habis begitu cepat.

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ryeowook "Hari ini kita liburan di Rumah Sakit sayang."

"Ne _hyung_, kita disini saja tidak usah kemana-mana, aku ingin bersama _hyung_ seharian." pinta Ryeowook.

"_Jinja_? _Hyung_ akan mengabulkannya sayang." tentu saja Yesung sangat senang dengan permintaan Ryeowook.

"Kemarikan punggungmu _Wookie_, _hyung_ ingin mengoleskan obat untuk memar dipunggungmu." perintah Yesung.

Ryeowook segera membalikkan badannya memunggungi Yesung. Yesung menyingkap baju Ryeowook bagian belakang.

"Setan apa yang merasuki Luna hingga memukulmu sampai seperti ini." gumam Yesung, tangannya menyentuh pelan punggung Ryeowook sambil mengoleskan salep yang terasa dingin ditubuh Ryeowook

"_Hyung_~ jangan menekannya terlalu keras, sakit~" ucap Ryeowook manja.

"Ah, mianhe. Bagaimana kalau begini? Apakah sakit?" tanya Yesung, bibirnya kini menempel di punggung Ryeowook yang tidak terluka. Mengecupnya pelan dan lembut, lalu berpindah tempat setelah menciptakan tanda cinta disana.

"Akhh _hyungg~~_" erang Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana? Nikmatkan?" bisik Yesung tepat di telinga Ryeowook.

"Emm, _hyung_ mau mencari kesempatan dalam kesulitan eoh?" Ryeowook memukul paha Yesung sebagai balasannya.

"Auww, sakit sayang." keluh Yesung sambil mengusap pahanya yang baru saja dipukul Ryeowook.

"Biarin, _hyung_ mesum sih." Ryeowook membela diri.

"Mesum? Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata begitu?" tanya Yesung.

"Heechul _hyung_ yang mengatakannya." jawab Ryeowook polos.

"Dan kau percaya hemm? Baiklah sesuai katamu tadi, _hyung_ akan berubah jadi namja mesum." Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga dan mengulum telinga Ryeowook.

"Engg.. _hyungiehh~_" desah Ryeowook pelan, menikmati apa yan dilakukan Yesung.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menikmatinya sayang?" ucap Yesung seduktif. "Sini sandarkan kepalamu di dada _hyung_." Yesung membetulkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman untuk dirinya dan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menuruti apa yang dikatakan Yesung, setelah duduk merapat ke tubuh Yesung, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yesung. Ryeowook kemudian melingkarkan tangan kananya memeluk punggung Yesung. Sementara tangan kirinya bebas bermain di dada maupun di perut Yesung.

"_Hyung_~"panggil Ryeowook pada Yesung.

"Ne.."

"Apa bisa kita seperti ini terus _hyung_? Berdua seperti ini denganmu selalu membuatku nyaman, dan begitu menyenangkan _hyung_." ungkap Ryeowook. Wajah mendongak memandang wajah Yesung meminta kepastian dari _namja_ tampan tersebut.

"Kita akan berusaha bersama sayang." jawab Yesung seraya mengecup bibir tipis Ryeowook yang begitu menggoda.

Berkali-kali Yesung mengecup bibir kekasihnya tanpa bosan, mengulumnya serta menjelajahi apa yang ada didalamnya dengan sangat lembut. Mereka berhenti jika membutuhkan pasokan udara.

Ryeowook masih menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yesung saat _eomma_ Kim dan Jongjin masuk ruangan tersebut.

"_Hyung!_" pekik Jongjing begitu masuk kamar inap Yesung. Jongjin masuk kamar Yesung tanpa permisi membuat Yesung mendengus sebal karena mengagetkannya.

"_Hyung_ kenapa? Wookie minggir aku ingin duduk disebelah _hyung_ku."

Jongjin menarik paksa Ryeowook supaya menggeser duduknya menjauh dari Yesung, karena ia ingin duduk disebelah Yesung hingga Ryeowook jatuh terjungkal.

"Akhh" Ryeowook kembali merintih memegangi punggungnya yang terasa nyeri. "Jongjin mengapa kau mendorongku? Sakit." keluh Ryeowook.

"Aish, begitu saja sakit, kau _namja_kan? Begitu saja sudah mengeluh sakit" ucap Jongjin.

"Sudahlah, Jongjin suka sekali kau menganggu _hyung_mu. Bangunlah Wookie!" _eomma_ Kim melerai keributan yang dibuat oleh anak bungsunya sambil membantu Ryeowook berdiri. Sedangkan Yesung hanya diam saja karena Jongjin telah memeluknya erat.

"Kau kenapa Wook-ah?" tanya _eomma_ Kim melihat Ryeowook begitu kesulitan bangkit setelah jatuh tadi, bahkan harus merintih menahan sakit.

"Punggung Wookie sakit _eomma_, kemarin Luna memukulnya dengan tongkat _baseball_." Yesung memberitahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Ryeowook kepada _eomma_ Kim.

"Minggir!" giliran _eomma_ Kim yang mengusir Jongjin dari tempat duduknya, kemudian mendudukkan Ryeowook disana. "Dan kau Jongwoon, pindahlah ke kasurmu!" perintah sang _eomma_.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _eomma_, ini akan segera sembuh, _eomma_ tenanglah." Kata Ryeowook setalah eomma Kim melihat luka di punggungnya.

"Dimana sekarang Luna? Eomma ingin menghajarnya, berani sekali melukai anak-anak _eomma_." tanya _eomma_ Kim

"Siwon dan Heechul _hyung_ sudah membawanya ke kantor polisi _eomma_." jawab Yesung.

"Yah.. semoga Luna mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal disana." harap _eomma_ Kim.

"_Eomma_~" panggil Ryeowook pelan.

"Ya sayang, ada apa?" _eomma_ menatap Ryeowook dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"_Eomma_, Wookie minta maaf, karena Wookie Yesung _hyung_ jadi terluka seperti ini. Wookie selalu menyusahkan kalian, mianhe _eomma_." Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap _eomma_ Kim yang berada di depannya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan sayang, memang sudah sepantasnya Yesung berkorban demi orang yang dicintainya. Dan ingat! Kau tidak menyusahkan siapapun, _arraso_!"

"_Eomma_~" Ryeowook menghambur ke pelukan wanita yang menjadi ibu dari kekasihnya. Betapa ia sangat merindukan kasih sayang seorang _eomma_ yang sudah tidak dimilikinya lagi.

"_Eomma_! Mengapa _eomma_ memeluknya dan mengabaikanku?" teriak Jongjin yang duduk diatas kasur Yesung. Yesung tersenyum geli melihat _dongsaeng_nya yang cemburu pada _eomma_nya yang tengah sibuk memeluk _namjachingu_nya.

"Ya! _Hyung_ mengapa tertawa? Aish kalian menyebalkan, melupakanku jika ada Ryeowook." Ucapnya kesal seraya melemparkan bantal ke lantai.

"_Aigoo~~ dongsaeng hyung_ cemburu ne? kekekekeke" goda Yesung pada Jongjin dan membuat Jongjin semakin sebal.

"_Anneyong_" sapa member_deul_ begitu masuk kamar inap Jongjin.

"_Anneyong eomma_" sapa mereka sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah kalian, bagaimana liburannya?" tanya _eomma_ Kim, setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryeowook _eomma_ Kim segera menciumi pipi para member satu persatu. _Eomma_ Kim sepertinya tidak sadar jika ada yang sedang memandangnya dengan tidak suka.

"Hei, bukankah kalian seharusnya liburan?" tanya Yesung pada member_deul_.

"Apa _hyung_ tidak suka kami kemari? Kami kesini karena akan menjemput _hyung_." kata Donghae.

"Bukaan begitu, hanya saja _hyung_ tidak mau menganggu acara liburan kalian."

"Takut menganggu atau tidak mau diganggu _hyung_?" ucap Kyuhyun sakratis.

"Hehehe..dua-duanya." cengir Yesung.

Pletakk

"Kau memang benar-benar mesum Jong" ujar Heechul setelah mendaratkan jitakan pada kepala besar Yesung, untungnya tidak membuat kepala Yesung bertambah besar.

"Ryeowook-ah, sudah diapain kamu sama Yesung?" pandangan Heechul kini beralih kepada Ryeowook membuat _namja_ manis itu bergidik ngeri.

"Yak _hyung_! Jangan membuatnya takut aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya." jawab Yesung sewot. "Jangan menuduhku macam-macam, lagian dia kekasihku jadi terserah aku mau ngapain saja dengan kekasihku." dumel Yesung.

tbc^.^V

Fuuihhh~~~ akhirnya update chap 11, dan ternyata cerita ini belum selesai. Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin dalam menulis chapter ini, apabila masih ada typo tolong dimaafkan^.^V. Terima kasih yang sudah review.  
Silahkan tinggalkan komentar kalian, tapi mohon maaf jika aku tidak segera membalas komentar kalian karena karena aku sedang offline. Atau jika kalian berkenan kalian boleh sms aku di 08562924444.  
Terimakasih^.^V sampai jumpa~~


End file.
